Kiss me
by Patpat
Summary: De retour de Neverland, Emma fait son choix et préfère Neal à Hook. Désespéré de trouver celle qui saura soigner son cœur brisé, le Capitaine s'en remet à la magie de la fée Bleue, qui le guide jusqu'à la porte d'une mystérieuse jeune femme que personne en ville ne connait. Qui était Erynn dans l'Autre Monde? Et quelles aventures les attendent? Hookpunzel (comprenne qui pourra!)
1. Pixie Dust

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire est basée sur la série Once Upon a Time, les personnages sont ceux de Disney. Je ne possède pas non plus les lieux et marques cités.

**Notes :** Bonjour ! Je suis une newbie sur ce fandom, mais pas une newbie de FFnet. Cependant, ça fait juste une éternité que je n'ai rien posté. Tellement longtemps en fait que je trouve l'interface de gestion des histoires beaucoup plus complexe qu'avant. Bref, pour faire simple, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, ce qui vous assure au moins 8 chapitres, bien que je doive préciser que cette histoire promet d'être longue, très longue, sûrement découpée en plusieurs arcs d'ailleurs. L'action prend place quelques temps après le retour de nos héros de Neverland, et ayant commencé ma rédaction bien avant la mid-season, la fin de notre cher Peter Pan ne sera pas la même que celle dans la série. Il ne sera même pas le Big Vilain de cette fic ! Mon histoire est centrée sur Hook (oui, pas Crochet, ça sonne mieux en VO !) et contient possiblement des spoilers, donc soyez prudents :) Est-il nécessaire d'ajouter que les reviews sont grandement appréciées, même les critiques négatives, tant qu'elles sont constructives. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent à travers les rideaux de la cabine du capitaine. Comme tout bon marin, Killian 'Hook' Jones se levait à l'aube pour faire le tour de son bâtiment et s'assurer que tout était en ordre. N'ayant plus d'équipage, il n'avait donc pas à vérifier que tout le monde était sur le pont, prêt à entendre ses commandements. Cela avait de positif qu'il en avait des responsabilités en moins, mais en retour, il devait effectuer lui-même toutes les tâches d'entretien et de maintenance du Jolly Roger. Puis surtout, il se sentait incroyablement seul sans sa _famille_, à bord de cet immense navire.

Pendant un temps, il avait nourri l'espoir que peut-être il n'y vivrait plus seul, mais finalement, Emma avait fait son choix. A leur retour de Neverland, il y a près de deux semaines, elle leur avait demandé du temps à Baelfire et lui. La Sauveuse voulait se consacrer à son fils, tenter d'établir de bonnes relations avec Régina, avec qui elle avait décidé d'instaurer un système de garde alternée plus équitable – après tout, la Méchante Reine s'était prouvée digne de confiance en les aidant envers et contre tout lors de l'expédition pour secourir le petit Henry. Une étrange amitié semblait être alors née entre les deux femmes. Hook savait que la Sauveuse profiterait également de ce délai de tranquillité pour faire le point sur ses sentiments amoureux. Lorsqu'Emma avait demandé aux deux hommes de ne pas la mettre sous pression, Hook avait respecté sa volonté. Après tout, au contact de la jeune femme, il avait réappris à être cet homme d'honneur dont son frère avait été si fier. Et puis, Emma avait été juste avec ses deux prétendants, leur accordant chacun son attention et des occasions de lui montrer leurs sentiments.

Finalement, il y a trois jours de ça, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle était claire et sans appel : malgré l'affection indéniable qu'elle éprouvait pour le capitaine, elle n'aimait que Baelfire. En même temps, pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Il était son premier amour, ainsi que le père de son enfant. Malgré cette tristesse lancinante qui submergeait son cœur depuis, Killian ne parvenait même pas à avoir de la rancune pour son rival, puisqu'il était avant tout son ami.

En arrivant sur le pont principal de son bateau, une tasse de thé bien noir à la main, le capitaine fit sa ronde habituelle, vérifiant l'état général de proue à la poupe. Cette routine avait au moins le mérite de lui vider l'esprit. Une fois terminé, il prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horizon, observant en silence le soleil qui continuait son ascension à l'Est. Peut-être devait-il partir ? Visiter ce nouveau monde, parcourir les mers ? C'était plutôt tentant considérant qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour lui à Storybrooke. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie une première fois et un trou s'était creusé dans son cœur à la mort de Milah. Un trou qu'il avait comblé par de la colère et une soif de vengeance contre le meurtrier de cette dernière. Puis il avait rencontré Emma. Sa force, son courage, sa détermination forçaient l'admiration et il s'était laissé aller à aimer de nouveau, remplaçant ainsi sa rancœur par des sentiments plus positifs. Il avait cependant fait l'erreur de tomber amoureux d'une femme dont le cœur était déjà pris. S'il avait appris quelque chose de Rumplestiltskin, c'est bien qu'il y avait toujours un prix à payer : son malheur en amour était peut-être bien la rançon de ses pillages et de ses trahisons.

Hook finit sa tasse d'une traite, un sourire amer aux lèvres. Quitter Storybrooke était une idée qui le tentait décidément beaucoup. Il voulait fuir la douleur qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'il mettait un pied en ville pour se ravitailler, redoutant et espérant à la fois de croiser Emma au détour d'une rue ou encore au Diner de chez Granny. Cependant, il savait aussi que même de l'autre côté de la Terre, la solitude demeurerait. A quoi bon partir à l'aventure pour oublier sa déception amoureuse, si le simple fait de naviguer seul lui rappelait son échec et sa peine ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes déjà nous quitter, lança une voix que le capitaine connaissait bien.

- Bonjour, Regina. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta charmante visite ?

Une visite dont il se serait bien passé. Il se retourna et découvrit Madame le maire, vêtue dans un de ses splendides tailleurs, qui se tenait de l'autre côté du pont, appuyée contre la rambarde avec nonchalance, comme si elle était chez elle.

- On te voit de moins en moins en ville et Emma s'inquiète un peu, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ses mots bienveillants ne s'accordaient absolument pas avec son attitude hautaine et moqueuse. Peut-être avait-elle été la Méchante Reine pendant si longtemps qu'elle ne savait plus du tout comment agir de façon sincère et amicale.

- Et toi tu t'inquiètes parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi ? Adorable de ta part ! railla le pirate.

- Disons que je viens aux nouvelles de sa part. Elle est plutôt occupée ces derniers temps…

Cette fois, pour le coup, on pouvait entendre une petite touche de sympathie dans ses paroles. Quant à Emma, Hook n'imaginait que trop bien à quel point elle devait être 'occupée' avec Baelfire. Comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, Regina ajouta :

- Elle est sheriff tu sais, et malgré notre spectaculaire évasion de Neverland, tout n'es pas fini. L'ombre de Pan rôde toujours. Mais oui, effectivement, elle tente de construire une relation solide avec Neal. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher de vouloir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Henry.

- Je suis quand même surpris de te voir jouer la bonne amie avec elle. Surtout si on considère que jusque-là tu n'as eu de cesse de vouloir sa perte et celle de ses parents.

- Que veux-tu ? La famille c'est la famille.

_La famille_, songea Hook. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus. Il tourna le dos à la sorcière, fixant de nouveau l'horizon. A en juger par la hauteur de l'astre dans le ciel, il devait être huit heures environ. Le capitaine entendit le bruit des talons aiguilles de Regina résonner sur le plancher de son navire, et lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle dit :

- Si tu veux tant partir, alors pars. Mais si tu restes alors, par pitié, arrête de te lamenter. Te voir malade d'amour me donne envie de vomir.

- Parce que ta rage contre Blanche-Neige est la preuve que tu sais comment faire le deuil du grand amour, se moqua-t-il.

- Tu as connu le grand amour une fois avec Milah, et le fait que tu sois tombé amoureux d'Emma montre que tu es prêt à aimer encore. Emma ne t'était simplement pas destinée, et crois-moi, niveau destin je m'y connais.

- Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu me suggères ? la défia Hook.

- Et bien, j'ai peut-être une solution pour toi…

Le pirate adressa à la sorcière un regard suspicieux : quand elle prenait cet air mielleux, c'est qu'elle préparait encore une de ces fourberies dont elle avait le secret.

- N'essaye pas de me rouler avec tes tours de passe-passe, la prévint-il.

- Je n'essaye pas de te rouler, j'essaye de te donner un coup de pouce, lui assura Regina. Comme tu l'as si bien souligné, je sais ce que c'est que d'être le mal-aimé, et dans mon désespoir j'ai quelque fois essayé de trouver quelqu'un qui saurait m'apporter ce que je recherchais tant…

La sorcière avait bon mettre de la véhémence dans son discours, Hook ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accueillir chacun de ses mots avec méfiance.

- Qu'est-ce qui te laisse penser que je cherche cette même chose ? questionna-t-il, sceptique.

- Allons ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne souffres pas de ne pas être aimé ? Certes, c'est dégoulinant de mièvrerie, mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai et surtout, ça tient chaud l'hiver ! Il se trouve justement que je connais un moyen sûr et efficace à cent pourcents de trouver ton âme sœur, celle qui est faite pour toi.

Le capitaine observa un instant son invitée avec circonspection.

- Si c'est infaillible, alors pourquoi tu es toujours aussi seule ? demanda-t-il, narquois.

- J'ai essayé, répondit Regina avec rogue. Simplement, je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout.

Sa voix était pleine de regrets et son regard s'était fait lointain l'espace d'un bref instant, puis elle ajouta :

- Je ne t'oblige à rien, mais il ne faudra pas venir pleurer que tu es seul, alors qu'au final tu n'as juste pas le courage de passer à autre chose. On ne dirait pas, mais finalement c'est plutôt confortable de se vautrer dans sa peine.

- Pourquoi tu me proposes ton aide ? Rien n'est pourtant jamais gratuit avec toi.

- Je te l'ai dit ! Je sais ce que c'est que d'être le mal-aimé ! Et puis, je déteste avoir des dettes : je ne t'ai toujours pas remercié de nous avoir emmenés jusqu'à Neverland pour sauver Henry.

Sur ce, la sorcière tourna les talons et se mit sur le départ. Hook réfléchit un moment à ses paroles. Que risquait-il vraiment à essayer ? Se faire arnaquer par Regina ? Rien de nouveau. Trouver le bonheur ? Tu parles d'une punition. Tandis que s'il se bornait à ne rien tenter, il serait condamné à ressasser sa solitude et sa frustration, ne pouvant qu'imaginer le bonheur dont Emma jouissait. Il ne voulait vraiment pas continuer à se 'vautrer dans sa peine'. Il se tourna alors vers la mairesse, qui descendait le ponton d'amarrage.

- C'est quoi ce moyen si sûr et efficace ?

Ainsi interpellée, Regina se tourna vers lui, avec sur le visage l'expression satisfaite du prédateur qui vient de ferrer sa proie. A vous faire froid dans le dos !

Quelques heures plus tard, le capitaine Jones entrait dans le restaurant de Granny pour y retrouver Regina. Il était midi et l'établissement battait son plein. Aussi, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, tous les convives s'interrompirent brièvement pour le dévisager : autant dire que la plupart lui tenaient encore rigueur de ses mauvaises actions passées, malgré l'aide qu'il avait apportée lorsqu'il avait fallu porter secours à Henry. Finalement, le silence ne dura pas et très vite tout le monde retourna à son assiette. Il repéra la Méchante Reine, assise à une table, qui tournait le dos à l'entrée. Et elle n'était pas seule ; à ses côtés, une invité surprise. Hook commanda une pression avant de les rejoindre. Il fut étonné de découvrir que l'inconnue n'était autre que la Fée Bleue, qui dans ce monde sans magie était considérée comme la Mère Supérieure.

- Bonjour mesdames, dit le pirate en prenant ses aises sur la banquette qui leur faisait face.

- Bonjour capitaine, répondit la fée, d'une voix incroyablement douce mais stricte.

- J'ai parlé de ton petit souci à la Mère Supérieure, et elle est d'accord pour t'aider, expliqua Regina, avant que Hook n'ait le temps de la questionner sur la présence de la marraine féérique.

- Madame le maire m'a parlé de votre situation un peu… délicate, et de votre détermination à trouver votre Happy Ending, dit celle-ci. Normalement, les fées préfèrent laisser les choses se faire naturellement mais, dans certains cas où il est évident que sans un coup de pouce magique, la situation restera inextricable, il est possible de faire une exception.

- Et donc, en quoi ça consiste exactement ? demanda Hook, curieux.

- La poussière de lutin à de nombreuses propriétés, accroître les pouvoirs magiques, faire voler… Mais elle sert aussi dans l'utilisation de certains sorts de révélation. Avec ce qu'il faut de poussière de lutin, je devrais pouvoir trouver votre âme sœur, exposa la fée.

- C'est aussi simple que ça, intervint Regina.

- Aussi simple, oui, approuva la Fée Bleue. Cependant, je ne le ferais que si vous êtes certain d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Hook. Si vous jetez votre sort de révélation et que finalement je change d'avis et préfère rester seul, ça n'aura pas d'incidence.

- Pour deux raisons : la première c'est que nous ne disposons pas d'une grande quantité de poussière de lutin pour l'instant, or nous redoutons une tentative d'incursion de Pan. Puisque notre tentative de l'enfermer dans la boîte de Pandore a échoué, nous devons rester vigilants. Chaque pincée de poussière de lutin nous est donc précieuse pour protéger Storybrooke. Je refuse de la gaspiller pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas sûr de lui, dit-elle avec fermeté. La seconde raison, c'est que la connaissance c'est comme le pouvoir, cela implique des responsabilités. Savoir qui est votre âme sœur vous rend responsable de votre destin, mais aussi du sien. Si vous faites marche arrière, vous la condamnez en connaissance de cause à ne jamais connaître le bonheur.

La fée accompagna ses derniers mots d'un regard entendu à l'attention de la reine, qui ne faisait plus tellement la fière. Hook fit le rapprochement avec ce que Regina lui avait laissé entendre ce matin, en lui racontant qu'elle n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. Ainsi donc, même elle avait une âme sœur qui l'attendait quelque part…

Granny lui apporta sa bière, et le capitaine en but quelques gorgées après l'avoir remerciée d'un sourire en coin. Il en profita pour peser un instant les paroles de la fée. Elle attendait de lui qu'il soit sûr de sa décision avant de l'aider, tandis que lui attendait qu'elle lui fasse la démonstration du sortilège avant de vraiment y croire. Enfin, il y croyait. Comment ne pas croire en la magie et en ses effets ? Simplement, il doutait de beaucoup de choses, y compris de lui-même.

- Pas de décision hâtive, lui assura la Fée Bleue avec bienveillance. Rien ne presse.

C'est ce moment que choisit Emma pour entrer dans le restaurant, accompagnée de Henry, et bien sûr de Baelfire. Le cœur de Hook se serra à la vue de la petite famille, qui fut accueillie chaleureusement par Granny, Ruby et l'ensemble de leurs clients.

Il aurait été inutile de leur part de faire comme s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de Hook. En effet, la salle n'était pas bien grande, ce n'était pas comme s'il passait inaperçu, avec son long manteau de cuir de noir, son sabre à la ceinture et sa dégaine de brigand. Puis avec Henry qui se précipitait déjà à leur table pour gratifier Regina d'une étreinte affectueuse, le couple aurait eu bien du mal à s'esquiver. Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient, le capitaine prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner une contenance.

- Salut Cap'taine ! lui lança le premier Henry, avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Ce petit morveux était plutôt attachant, tout comme l'avait été Baelfire à son âge. Il était encore dans les bras de Regina, qui ne cachait son plaisir, et Hook songea distraitement que la voir ainsi, tendre et aimante avec un enfant, détruisait totalement son image de vilaine sorcière et de reine malfaisante.

- Salut gamin, répondit le pirate avec un clin d'œil complice, en vidant son verre d'une traite.

- Bonjour, lança à son tour Baelfire, à qui Hook répondit d'un simple hochement de tête.

- C'est une drôle de tablée qu'on a là, constata Emma.

A bien y regarder, c'est vrai que voir un pirate, une bonne fée et une vilaine sorcière assis autour d'une même table, ça avait de quoi surprendre. Ils formaient un trio très… éclectique.

- On prend un café entre bons amis, répondit Regina sur le ton de l'évidence en adressant un sourire complètement faux au sheriff.

Pas dupe, Emma fronça les sourcils, fixant tour-à-tour le pirate et la sorcière, ses yeux perçants les scrutant à la recherche du moindre indice laissant deviner leurs magouilles. Contre toute attente, c'est Baelfire qui prit leur défense.

- Je ne me fais pas de soucis, puisque notre bonne Fée Bleue veille au grain.

- Merci, Neal, répondit celle-ci.

- Bon, et bien merci pour la bière Regina. Passez une bonne journée ! lança soudain Hook en se levant.

- Quoi, parce que tu crois que je vais te l'offrir ? s'indigna la concernée. Où sont donc passées tes bonnes manières et ta galanterie ?

- Je suis un pirate, ma chère ! répliqua-t-il en levant les mains.

Être un pirate, ça excusait pas mal de choses, notamment le manque de bonnes manières. Pourtant, Hook faisait de gros efforts pour adopter un comportement de gentleman la plupart du temps. La plupart du temps _seulement_.

Sans s'attarder davantage, il quitta le restaurant sous les regards surpris et embêtés de Baelfire et Emma. Il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu à cette histoire d'âme sœur avant de prendre sa décision, puis surtout, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de prolonger sa petite conversation avec la Mère Supérieure et Madame le maire, alors qu'Emma profitait d'un bon déjeuner en famille juste à côté.

A peine avait-il fait quelques pas dehors qu'il fut rattrapé par la Sauveuse.

- J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites, je me trompe ? demanda-t-elle, un peu embarrassée malgré sa détermination à lancer une conversation.

Hook pinça les lèvres ; s'il était parti si promptement, c'était bien parce qu'il voulait éviter une confrontation. En même temps, bien que continuer son chemin et ignorer Emma lui paraissait une idée plutôt séduisante, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il se retourna pour lui faire face, et lui offrit son plus séduisant sourire.

- Sheriff Swan ! Tu te fais des idées. Pourquoi éviterais-je ta charmante compagnie ?

- Donc j'imagine que si tu pars, ce n'est pas juste parce que je suis arrivée.

- Pas du tout, chérie, se défendit-il, espérant ses mensonges suffisamment convaincants pour tromper le don d'Emma.

Sa faculté à percer les menteries pouvait se montrer très pratique dans son métier de sheriff, mais aussi particulièrement dérangeante pour les menteurs compulsifs, ou encore les pirates. A en juger par l'expression dubitative qu'elle affichait, elle l'avait clairement percé à jour. Cependant, elle se garda bien de le dire, et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Au moins elle avait suffisamment de tact pour lui épargner les lamentations et les excuses.

- J'imagine qu'il te faut un peu de temps pour accepter la situation, alors… Enfin, si tu veux me parler…

- Ça ira, je te remercie de ta sollicitude, répondit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Hook poussa un soupir, agacé par sa propre attitude, avant de reprendre en y mettant les formes.

- Ecoute, Emma, j'accepte parfaitement la situation. Je t'ai dit que je me battrais pour toi, je l'ai fait, et Baelfire aussi. Maintenant que tu as choisi, j'ai trop de respect pour vous deux – et aussi trop d'amour-propre – pour m'accrocher à toi.

- Hook… souffla-t-elle, émue.

Elle chercha ses mots un instant, puis dit :

- Elle est là, quelque part, la personne qui saura te rendre ce que tu as à offrir. Dans tous les cas, sache que tu es quelqu'un que j'-

- Que tu aimes ? suggéra-t-il.

Mais vu le regard foudroyant qu'elle lui adressa, il se mit à rire.

- Je te taquine, chérie, détends-toi. J'ai bien compris où tu voulais en venir.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je t'aime beaucoup, vraiment. Mais pas comme j'aime Neal. Pas comme tu voudrais que je t'aime.

- Tu sais que ça n'aurait pas été pour Baelfire, je n'aurais eu aucun scrupule à t'arracher à lui. Je l'aurais joué sournoise, et tu aurais fini par céder.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais tu es un homme d'honneur, et un ami loyal.

Emma lui sourit et tous deux s'observèrent un instant, échangeant un regard entendu. Puis l'attention du capitaine fut attirée par une silhouette à la fenêtre : Baelfire les observait. Il n'y avait ni méfiance, ni jalousie dans son attitude. S'il ne le connaissait pas mieux, Hook aurait juré que c'était de l'impatience. _Il a si faim que ça ?_ songea-t-il, amusé. Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres et il dit :

- Je crois que quelqu'un n'en peut plus d'attendre son déjeuner !

Interloquée, Emma suivit son regard, et ne put réprimer un sourire tendre en voyant son bien-aimé faire le piquer devant la baie vitrée. Elle lui fit signe de retourner s'asseoir avant de s'adresser à Hook.

- J'étais sincère tout à l'heure. C'est sûrement David et Mary-Margaret qui commencent à déteindre sur moi, mais je pense que tu as droit à ton Happy Ending. Donc ne renonce pas en si bon chemin.

Elle attendit un signe d'approbation de la part de Hook, qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis elle retourna auprès de sa famille.

- Tu es la deuxième personne à me dire ça aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en la regardant disparaître dans la salle du restaurant.

Sur le chemin du retour au Jolly Roger, le capitaine avait longuement réfléchi. Une opportunité s'offrait à lui, celle de trouver la personne idéale, son autre moitié, son âme sœur. Comme l'avait souligné la Fée Bleue, c'était un privilège mais aussi une responsabilité. S'il s'engageait sur cette voie il devait aller jusqu'au bout, et les responsabilités, ce n'était pas vraiment le lot des pirates. Pourtant, il devait admettre que croiser Emma aujourd'hui avait éveillé en lui un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : l'envie. Il voulait ce qu'elle avait avec Baelfire, mais ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il l'obtiendrait. Et maintenant qu'il était prêt à tourner la page sur son passé endeuillé, il éprouvait un vide en lui qu'il lui paraissait urgent de combler. Puis, il devait avouer aussi que passer ses journées dans l'amertume et le regret n'était pas pour lui plaire. D'autant que cette image de lui en train de se morfondre ne seyait guère à son charme naturel.

Hook se figea. Il avait pris sa décision, sans trop s'en rendre compte, comme si elle s'était imposée d'elle-même. Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour, pour constater qu'il se trouver à mi-chemin des quais. Il était encore temps pour lui de changer de direction et prendre la route du couvent des sœurs de Sainte Melissa.


	2. La Maison au Noisetier

**Notes : **Bonjour ! Une semaine après mon premier chapitre, je vous propose le second. Et puis aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche ! Nouvel épisode de Once Upon a Time ce soir ! Yeah ! Bref, je n'ai eu que trois reviews pour le moment, mais quelles reviews !? Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur de voir que vous aviez apprécié ce début et que vous le trouviez prometteur. Gaby, Bee et Mackensy, je vous remercie. J'espère donc que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant, et qu'il suscitera chez les lecteurs anonymes l'envie à eux aussi de laisser un petit message. Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

- Vous êtes sûre que ça marchera ?

Hook se répétait, il en avait conscience, mais il se sentait si… anxieux. Il était assis au bureau de la Mère Supérieure, la regardant s'affairer pour la préparation du sort. A en juger par l'expression sur son visage, elle était las de l'entendre poser la même question pour ce qui paraissait être la centième fois.

- Oui, capitaine, ça va marcher. Ça marche toujours, assura-t-elle avec un sourire patient.

Elle avait rassemblé sur son bureau tout un nécessaire d'alchimie, et là, sous les yeux attentifs de Hook, elle pilonnait avec application quelques éclats de la poussière de lutin ramenée par Tinker Bell. Un silence d'or régnait dans la pièce, où en n'entendait que le son des minéraux qui s'écrasaient dans le fond du mortier pour devenir peu à peu une poudre fine et brillante. Une fois terminée avec la poudre, la Fée Bleue y ajouta quelques pincées de ceci et quelques gouttes de cela, puis touilla le tout avec sa baguette dont l'extrémité se teinta alors d'une lueur vert doré. Elle l'examina avec soin, puis afficha un sourire satisfait.

- C'est prêt, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Cette fois, c'était pour de bon. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de trouver son âme sœur, Hook en ressentait toute l'importance, comme un énorme poids qui venait de se poser sur ses épaules. Le capitaine prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever de sa chaise, prêt à faire tout ce que la Fée Bleue lui demanderait pour la bonne réussite du sortilège.

- Alors, ça se passe comment ?

- Sortons, dit-elle simplement.

Avec galanterie, Hook la laissa passer devant lui avant de lui emboîter le pas. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur les marches du couvent, la fée se tourna vers lui, l'expression grave.

- Capitaine, vous êtes certain de vous, n'est-ce pas ? Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir aidé.

- Certain, affirma-t-il sans hésitation.

A ses yeux, c'était une évidence, aussi claire que du cristal. Il devait rencontrer cette personne. Soudain, une question de premier ordre s'imposa.

- Et si elle n'habite pas à Storybrooke ?

- Le sort que je m'apprête à lancer vous indiquera le chemin jusqu'à elle dans tous les cas, et n'ayant pas subi la malédiction, vous êtes l'un des seuls capables de quitter la ville sans perdre la mémoire. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, sachez que des âmes sœurs gravitent forcément dans le même environnement. C'est comme une précaution de la Nature pour favoriser les belles rencontres. Alors vraiment, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit bien loin.

Hook analysa les informations qu'elle venait de lui donner. Sans attendre davantage, elle agita sa baguette avec un geste gracieux du poignet. Des étincelles et des lueurs vertes et or jaillirent de son extrémité, et un fin filet magique à la texture aussi intangible et nébuleuse qu'un brouillard, commença à tracer un chemin. Les particules de magie qui flottaient ainsi dans l'air réfléchissaient la lumière du soleil de seize heures, brillant comme des milliers de paillettes en suspension. Un fabuleux spectacle.

La piste qui s'offrait à lui serpentait à quatre ou cinq mètres du sol, et portait en direction du nord.

- Vous n'avez plus qu'à suivre la piste, dit la Fée Bleue. Vous reconnaîtrez la personne qui vous est destinée.

En guise de remerciement, Hook lui adressa un sourire en coin et un hochement de tête reconnaissant, avant de se mettre en marche.

Le capitaine avait marché pendant deux bonnes heures, et le soleil commençait déjà à disparaître à l'Ouest. Pendant sa longue marche à travers Storybrooke, il avait croisé de nombreux passants qui avaient remarqué le chemin magique, et l'observaient avec curiosité avant de retourner à leurs activités. C'était sans aucun doute l'un des avantages à habiter dans une ville maudite, habitée par des personnages de contes de fée. Hook n'avait pas vu grand-chose du monde extérieur à part lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette gigantesque cité appelée New York, tandis qu'il traquait Rumplestiltskin : malgré les carrioles rapides qui remplissaient leurs rues et qu'ils appelaient voitures, les panneaux lumineux qui montraient un flot d'images en continu, et toute cette 'technologie', les habitants de ce monde ne savaient rien de la magie et rejetaient totalement l'idée qu'elle puisse exister. Et même si elle leur flottait sous le nez, comme aujourd'hui avec ce chemin étincelant, ils trouveraient un moyen de ne pas y croire. Tandis qu'ici, les gens vivaient avec au quotidien.

Le parcours de Hook l'avait conduit à la bordure nord de la ville. Il avait longé la route sur quelques kilomètres, se demandant s'il allait devoir passer la frontière magique, jusqu'à ce que la traînée de poussière de lutin bifurque sur sa gauche, révélant un sentier broussailleux dans les bois. Hook s'y engagea et remonta une pente douce à travers la forêt. Le sortilège brillait devant lui vers le sommet d'une petite colline. Parmi les arbres, il pouvait distinguer la forme d'une maison qui se dessinait en contre-jour du soleil couchant. A mesure qu'il approchait, le pirate découvrait une imposante bâtisse, assez grande pour tenir lieu d'auberge. Son toit était en ardoise, ses bases étaient en pierre et ses murs couverts de chaux étaient charpentés de beaux colombages. Il pouvait compter une demi-douzaine de cheminées, ce qui en disait long sur le nombre de pièces que cette demeure devait comporter. Sur son aile sud était greffée une grande tour se dressait sur environ douze mètres de haut.

Devant une telle bâtisse, il ne pouvait que se demander quel genre de personne pouvait bien vivre là. Puis surtout, la question qui lui avait trotté dans la tête tout au long du chemin : à quoi pouvait-elle bien ressembler ?

Il finit par atteindre l'entrée de la propriété, qui était marqué par une arche en briques rouges sur laquelle était inscrit en lettres de fer forgé « Maison au Noisetier ». Un écriteau de bois avait été fixé à l'un des piliers de l'arche, annonçant « Propriété privée, accès interdit sauf personnes autorisées ». Son âme sœur était une sorte d'ermite ? Faisant fi de l'avertissement, Hook passa le seuil de l'arche et marcha sur encore quelques mètres de sentier, découvrant de nouvelles pancartes inscrites « Attention ! Poules méchantes ! », « Faîtes demi-tour ou subissez mon courroux ! », ou encore « Dernière chance de vous barrer ! », avec un 'smiley' pas content. Elle ne voulait _vraiment_ pas être dérangée... Au bout du petit chemin – qui sent la noisette – les bois se dégagèrent enfin pour révéler une jolie petite cour, décorée de rosiers et autres épineux fleuris. Le gazon n'était pas tondu à raz, mais il était propre et entretenu, et une allée de gravillons le traversait jusqu'au porche de la vaste maison. La demeure était encore plus belle et impressionnante vue de près, et son charme pittoresque lui rappelait le bourg de Hamelin, ou encore le petit royaume de Coronna.

Arrivé sous le porche, Hook s'arrêta devant la sonnette. Un trac monstre l'envahissait malgré sa détermination à rencontrer celle que le destin lui avait promise. Il prit une profonde inspiration : quel pirate ferait-il s'il se défilait devant une simple femme, tandis qu'il n'hésitait jamais à braver la mort, son sabre à la main ?! Lorsqu'il pressa le bouton, un 'ding-dong' sonore retentit. Avec ça, aucun doute qu'on l'avait entendu, pourtant personne ne vint répondre. Il réitéra, mais toujours rien. _Étrange, _songea-t-il. _Le chemin magique était censé me guider jusqu'à elle, pas jusqu'à une maison vide._ Puis il se rappela les mots de la Fée Bleue : « Ça marche toujours ».

Hook retourna sur ses pas, se retrouvant dans la cour aux rosiers, pour prendre du recul. A bien y regarder, le filet de poussière de lutin ne l'avait pas conduit à l'entrée de la maison. En effet, il semblait passer par-dessus la toiture pour disparaître derrière l'habitation. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire le tour. Il reprit donc le chemin de gravillons qui poursuivait son trajet tout autour de la bâtisse, ce qui le mena à un petit parc, agrémenté de haies bien taillées et d'arbustes fleuris, parsemé de parterres de gerberas, de tulipes ou encore de géraniums. Au cœur du jardin se trouvait un magnifique noisetier d'environ six mètres de haut, un peu plus grand que la moyenne et aux branches chargées de leurs délicieux fruits. Ce devait être l'arbre éponyme de la propriété.

Dans un coin du parc, juste à côté de la maison, il y avait un poulailler ainsi qu'un riche potager, protégé des gallinacés par une barrière de bois peint en jaune et cyan. Le portillon du potager était ouvert, et Hook pouvait voir une silhouette encapuchonnée, accroupie parmi les courges et les tomates. De loin et dans cette position, il était impossible de discerner son visage mais le filet de magique s'arrêtait juste là, enveloppant la mystérieuse la jardinière d'un halo de lumière verte.

Alors quoi ? Son âme sœur était une domestique ? C'était forcément le cas, elle ne pouvait pas être seule à vivre là, étant donné la taille de cette demeure. Non pas qu'il ait le moindre préjugé quant à sa condition mais, il n'en restait pas moins surpris : une soubrette assortie à un pirate ?

- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller, se dit-il avant de s'engager plus loin sur le chemin de gravillons.

Il était à une dizaine de mètres du potager lorsque la jardinière se redressa d'un bond et fit volte-face – et c'était bien _une_ jardinière, ses formes féminines ne laissaient planer aucun doute à ce sujet. Sa capuche était si profonde qu'elle plongeait son visage tout entier dans la pénombre, si bien qu'il n'en apercevait que le menton.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se présenter ou de la saluer, elle se carapata à une vitesse surprenante, sa petite silhouette se faufilant entre les quelques arbustes qui la séparaient de la porte arrière de la maison. Par instinct, Hook se lança à sa poursuite, mais elle avait le pied léger et parvint à le devancer de quelques secondes à peine, refermant la porte derrière elle avec fracas. Le capitaine entendit le bruit d'un verrou qui se tourne, suivi de celui de petits pas rapides qui s'éloignaient vers le cœur de la maison.

Hook tenta de jeter un œil à l'intérieur, mais les stores étaient baissés. Il rebroussa chemin en scrutant chaque fenêtre sur son passage, mais partout elles étaient obstruées par d'épais rideaux ou du verre flouté.

- Je suppose que je devrais repasser plus tard ? lança-t-il, déçu et frustré, à l'attention de quiconque habitait cette maison.

Notre pirate était de retour aux abords du centre-ville et la nuit était déjà tombée. Il comptait retourner à son navire, se poser un peu et réfléchir à un moyen d'aborder l'habitante de la maison au noisetier. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de courir après cette fille ? Il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen de passer pour un harceleur. Elle avait dû se sentir acculée et persécutée. Certes, il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi elle avait pris la fuite en premier lieu, mais l'effrayer davantage en la prenant en chasse avait été une erreur monumentale.

Hook marchait le long du trottoir en passant en revue les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui, car il fallait bien qu'il se décide pour une nouvelle stratégie d'approche, lorsque soudain, apparaissant au détour d'une rue, Rumplestiltskin l'interpella :

- Ce chemin magique, c'était un sort de révélation particulièrement bien exécuté. La Fée Bleue, j'imagine.

Hook s'immobilisa pour faire face à sa Némésis. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il ne voulait pas parler avec le Ténébreux, c'était de son âme sœur, surtout pas après ce qu'il avait fait à son dernier grand amour. Pourtant, son petit doigt lui disait que Rumple lui, était bien déterminé à s'immiscer dans cette histoire. Avant que le capitaine n'ait pu se débarrasser du crocodile avec quelques savants mots d'esprit, celui-ci reprit :

- Je me demande bien vers qui il a pu te mener… Il prenait la direction du nord de la ville, jusqu'à la limite de Storybrooke, n'est-ce pas ?

Hook connaissait cet air supérieur, c'était celui que le sorcier affichait chaque fois qu'il en savait plus que n'importe qui. Et s'il en savait ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus que lui au sujet de cette mystérieuse jardinière encapuchonnée, il était preneur.

- Ca m'a conduit à la Maison au Noisetier, répondit-il finalement.

- Ho, voilà qui est amusant, fit Rumple avec un ricanement. Alors c'est _elle_ ton âme sœur ?

- Tu la connais ?

- Plutôt bien, oui. Une personne tout à fait charmante, cette Erynn Salander. Un peu étrange et très réservée, mais d'une incroyable douceur. Il semble que tu sois destiné à être entouré de femmes trop biens pour toi.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! rétorqua Hook. Qui se pavane dans tout Storybrooke au bras de Belle ? Tu penses mériter une femme pareille, suffisamment généreuse pour te pardonner tous tes crimes ?

- Touché, admit Rumple avec un sourire ironique. Mais ne sois pas jaloux, connaissant Erynn, elle saura faire de même avec toi.

Cette remarque piqua la curiosité du pirate.

- Tu m'as donné son nom, mais tu ne m'as pas dit qui elle est réellement, releva-t-il, tout à coup méfiant.

Le Ténébreux gloussa.

- Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, 'camarade'. Je peux tout au plus te donner quelques conseils sur comment l'aborder, et crois-moi c'est une précieuse faveur que je te fais considérant qu'approcher Erynn n'est pas chose aisée.

- Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour passer un marché avec toi, répliqua Hook, un brin méprisant.

- Sois rassuré, je ne te demande rien. En fait, je fais ça de bon cœur.

- Ta générosité me va droit au cul, siffla le pirate.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je fais ça, mais pour elle, contra Rumplestiltskin. Dans ce monde comme dans l'autre, elle a toujours vécu recluse, et rares sont les gens ici qui savent qu'elle est là. Cette femme n'a jamais rien connu d'autre que la solitude et toi, mieux que personne, tu sais quelle souffrance cela peut être. Et comme tous les animaux blessés, elle est méfiante et apeurée, et déterminée à protéger son territoire.

_Oui, ça j'avais compris, _songea Hook avec un sourire en repensant aux écriteaux menaçants qui ornaient le sentier de la propriété. Il prit un moment pour mesurer ce que venait de lui apprendre Rumplestiltskin au sujet d'Erynn Salander : de toute évidence, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup sur certains aspects. Tout comme lui, elle était restée isolée depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle en était devenue une solitaire. Savait-elle seulement comment vivre en communauté ? C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre.

- Tu penses que ce sera si difficile que ça pour moi d'obtenir sa confiance ?

- Non, sa confiance, je suis sûr que tu la gagneras très vite. Le plus compliqué, ce sera qu'elle te laisse entrer.

Le lendemain, aux alentours de dix heures du matin, Hook se retrouvait de nouveau sous le porche de la Maison au Noisetier. Cette fois, il était bien déterminé à entrer, coûte que coûte. En arrivant il avait fait un premier tour de la propriété pour constater que, comme la veille, toutes les fenêtres étaient closes et l'intérieur dissimulé par des rideaux et des stores. Çà et là, il y avait bien des interstices par lesquels il pouvait jeter un œil, mais le manque de luminosité à l'intérieur rendait les pièces trop sombres pour vraiment y percevoir quoi que ce soit. Du coup, il était là, devant la porte d'entrer, à se demander s'il devait sonner d'abord, ou juste forcer la serrure. Après tout, le crocodile lui avait dit que le plus dur serait qu'elle accepte de le laisser entrer, alors pourquoi saboterait-il ses chances en l'avertissant de sa présence ? Inutile donc de sonner, il suffisait de s'inviter. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle serait bien obligée de lui parler, et pour le reste, Hook comptait sur son charisme et sa belle gueule.

Il allait casser la serrure à la force de son crochet lorsqu'il se ravisa ; tenter une première approche par la violence risquait tout autant de compromettre ses chances. Si Erynn Salander avait une prédisposition pour la méfiance comme le lui avait expliqué Rumplestiltskin, ce n'était certainement pas en fracturant sa porte qu'elle allait lui accorder quelque crédit. L'homme d'honneur qu'il avait décidé de redevenir se devait de respecter les bonnes manières, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de se comporter en gentleman auprès d'une femme, qu'elle soit lady ou simple jardinière.

Avec réticence, il finit par choisir de sonner une première fois pour s'annoncer. Après une bonne minute d'attente, il entendit une série de pas précipités accourant jusqu'à la porte. C'était si léger qu'il crut les avoir rêvés, mais son intuition lui affirmait le contraire. S'il ne se trompait pas, elle était là, juste derrière la porte. Il n'était séparé d'elle que par un fichu panneau de chêne massif. Curieux, il approcha son œil du judas : peut-être pourrait-il l'apercevoir au travers du petit cercle de verre déformant. Tout ce qu'il vit en revanche ce fut un œil, vert, qui l'observait en retour. La surprise dût la saisir car elle recula promptement, et son image devint complètement floue.

Hook dût réprimer un rire amusé avant de lancer :

- Vous pouvez m'ouvrir, je ne vais pas vous manger !

Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle lui réponde « Il n'y a personne ». Au lieu de ça, il entendit de nouveau des bruits de pas, plus lents. Elle devait tenter de se faire discrète en espérant qu'il renonce si personne ne lui répondait, mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe fine du capitaine, ni sur les petits grincements de son parquet qui trahissaient sa présence. Erynn semblait bien résolue à ne pas le laisser entrer et s'il se fiait à ce qu'il avait entendu, elle devait être repartie ailleurs dans la maison.

- Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

Il avait essayé à la façon des gens civilisés, maintenant il était temps de tenter la manière des pirates. Hook enfonça la pointe de son crochet avec tant de force et de précision dans la serrure qu'elle céda aussitôt. Il tendit l'oreille, se demandant si le bruit sec du verrou qui se brise n'avait pas attiré l'attention de la mystérieuse habitante de la Maison au Noisetier. Le silence qui y régnait le rassura, s'il se débrouillait bien, il pourrait se faufiler jusqu'à elle avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prendre la fuite ou même de hurler. _Arrête de penser comme ça, Killian. Tu ne viens pas pour la braquer, _se réprimanda-t-il en se glissant dans la grande demeure.

Aussitôt, une légère odeur de peinture fraîche et de bois ciré vint lui chatouiller le nez. Hook referma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de se lancer d'un pas prudent dans le couloir principal, qui donnait de part et d'autre sur deux pièces peu volumineuses. Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes mais l'obscurité l'empêchait de bien discerner leur intérieur. Surement des débarras ou des vestiaires. Puisqu'elles semblaient désertes, il continua et déboucha dans un vaste hall, dépourvu de fenêtres et au plafond très haut, qui n'était éclairé que par quelques bougies. La lumière était chiche mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il se fasse une idée de l'endroit qu'il devinait immense. Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour avoir une vision globale : les murs étaient couverts de panneaux de bois finement travaillé, çà et là décorés de tapisseries dont il ne parvenait pas à distinguer les motifs, un magnifique plafonnier en cristal, couvert de pampilles, était suspendu au cœur de la salle, et un grand escalier montait jusqu'à une mezzanine qui servait de palier à de nombreuses autres pièces, sans doutes des chambres. Le sol du hall était habillé d'un large tapis qui avait tout l'air d'être de manufacture persane, le grand luxe ! En tout cas, malgré les ténèbres ambiantes, tout était propre. Pas une particule de poussière ne volait dans l'air.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait une porte sur sa gauche, deux sur sa droite, et une au fond juste à côté du bas de l'escalier. Dans la logique, celle du fond devait donner sur la cuisine, qui elle-même avait une porte qui ouvrait sur le parc à l'arrière de la maison. Celle-là même qu'Erynn avait empruntée la veille pour rentrer chez elle à la hâte. En bon pirate, Hook ne perdait jamais le nord, il pouvait donc affirmer que la porte sur sa gauche conduisait à l'aile sud et permettait d'accéder à la grande tour, en desservant sûrement quelques autres pièces au passage. En revanche, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se trouver sur sa droite. Un salon ? Une salle-à-manger ? La maison était si vaste qu'il ne serait même pas étonné de tomber sur une salle de réception. Il décida donc d'emprunter ce chemin-là.

Il choisit la première porte, et pénétra dans une pièce à peine moins grande que le hall mais beaucoup plus sombre. Seuls quelques rayons de soleil, perçant entre les épaisses tentures qui masquaient les fenêtres, lui permettaient d'avoir juste assez de clarté pour deviner les formes de certains meubles et éviter les obstacles qu'il détectait à moins d'un mètre ou deux. Une double porte sur sa gauche, également ouverte, semblait donner sur la salle d'à côté, d'où venait une faible lumière artificielle. Il marchait dans cette direction lorsqu'un craquement derrière lui attira son attention. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner qu'il reçut un coup monumental en plein visage et s'effondra net.


	3. Erynn

**Notes :** Bonjour ! Voici donc le chapitre 3 des aventures de notre pirate préféré. Tout d'abord, un grand merci à mes reviewers : votre avis et votre soutien comptent beaucoup pour moi. Dans ce chapitre, le visage d'Erynn enfin révélé ! (Ça sonne un peu comme le titre d'un journal à scandale, lol.) J'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas, du coup j'attends vos impressions avec impatience :). Pour ce qui est du chapitre 4, bien qu'il soit déjà rédiger, je pense que des remaniements sont à prévoir donc je pense le poster non pas la semaine prochaine, mais dans deux semaines. Vous êtes prévenus ! Maintenant, bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas une petite review. A vot' bon coeur m'sieurs dames !

* * *

Hook reprit lentement connaissance. Elle devait soit avoir une force herculéenne, soit une arme de poing particulièrement efficace. Quoi que ce soit qui avait heurté son visage l'avait fait sans retenue, et pour se consoler d'avoir été assommé d'un coup d'un coup seul par une fille, le pirate pouvait seulement remercier le ciel que sa belle gueule soit toujours intacte. Enfin, excepté peut-être la coupure à la lisière de son cuir chevelu d'où coulait une estafilade de sang et qui lui promettait une saillante petite bosse. Il se sentait si étourdi que sa tête dodelina un peu, et sa vision encore floue l'empêchait de discerner clairement son environnement. Il lui fallut un moment pour faire le point sur sa situation : il était assis sur une chaise, solidement ligoté au dossier et aux appuis-coudes, dans une pièce sombre qui ressemblait à un bureau. A moins qu'il ne soit resté si longtemps dans les vapes que la nuit avait fini par tomber. Et bien sûr, on lui avait enlevé son crochet.

De son inconfortable point-de-vue, il faisait face à la porte, donc si elle revenait pour le passer à la questionnette, son hôtesse devrait d'abord se révéler à lui. Il espérait seulement qu'elle aurait le bon sens de l'écouter cette fois-ci, avant de le frapper de nouveau.

Le planché qui craqua derrière lui lui révéla cependant qu'il n'était pas seul. Elle était déjà là. Le son sourd et presque imperceptible de ses pieds nus à même le bois, tandis qu'elle contournait la chaise, lui indiqua qu'elle devait être sacrément légère. Très vite, une silhouette encapuchonnée apparut dans sa vision périphérique, petite et menue, celle-là même qu'il avait entraperçue la veille en train de se précipiter dans la maison. Malgré sa veste à capuche, il pouvait distinguer la poitrine et les courbes délicates et féminines. Il allait enfin pouvoir parler avec son âme sœur.

- Vous êtes qui ? demanda celle-ci, d'une voix douce et claire.

Même maintenant que Hook y voyait de nouveau clair, il ne parvenait pas à percevoir ses traits, et cette voix cristalline ne l'aidait pas du tout à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une femme d'âge mûr ou d'une jeune fille. N'étant pas tellement en position de poser des questions, il se dit qu'il ferait aussi bien de répondre, histoire de nouer le contact et de montrer sa bonne foi.

- Hook, pour vous servir, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Hook, comme le capitaine Hook ?

- En personne, affirma ce dernier.

- Le Jolly Roger ? Neverland, Peter Pan, la chasse au crocodile ?

- Vous avez donc entendu parler de moi ? Je suis flatté.

- Le crochet m'a bien aidée, et puis je suis une grande fan de Walt Disney, dit-elle.

_Encore ce Walt Disney… Faudrait peut-être que je le rencontre._ Son interlocutrice dut percevoir son incompréhension car elle expliqua :

- Des films, des dessins animés quoi ! Désolée mais je ne suis pas très au courant de ce qui se passe en ville. Vous n'êtes pas là depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas suffisamment, on dirait, observa Hook.

- Et bien franchement, vous allez être déçu par votre personnage : la permanente et la moustache cirée, ça n'a jamais fait peur à personne. Et je dois avouer que vous êtes bien plus séduisant en vrai, admit-elle.

Les mots semblaient lui avoir échappés, et elle se plaqua la main sur la bouche comme si elle avait dit une bêtise. Hook de son côté, ne put réprimer un sourire en coin, satisfait et fier comme un coq.

- Y a pas de mal, c'est vrai que je suis séduisant, plaisanta-t-il. Cependant, vous n'êtes pas très juste avec moi ; je ne sais toujours pas à quoi vous ressemblez, sous cette capuche.

- Quel intérêt ça peut avoir puisque vous êtes là pour me voler, sale pirate ! s'enflamma-t-elle soudain en serrant ses petits poings de donzelle.

Surpris par ce brusque changement d'attitude, le capitaine se ravisa. Pourquoi s'imaginait-elle qu'il était venu la voler ? Ah oui, parce qu'il était un pirate.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, se défendit-il d'un ton aussi rassurant que possible.

- Alors pourquoi vous êtes entré chez moi par effraction ? En plus, je vous ai vu rôder autour de la maison hier ! l'accusa-t-elle.

Avec sa réputation de bandit des mers, maintenant qu'elle le suspectait d'être un rôdeur, il était légitime qu'elle se soit sentie menacée et qu'elle l'ait assommé puis ligoté.

- J'ai sonné, mais personne ne répondait, alors –

- Alors vous êtes entré par effraction, le coupa-t-elle. Si vous n'êtes pas un voleur, vous êtes donc un pervers?

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt avec véhémence. Enfin, pas tant que ça, ajouta-t-il, plus modéré.

Hook ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant avec quelle malice il avait observé du coin de l'œil Emma pendant qu'elle se changeait sur le Jolly Roger, tandis qu'ils partaient pour l'île des Enfants Perdus. Il se reprit bien vite devant le regard soupçonneux de sa geôlière.

- Je devais vous rencontrer, Erynn, mais vous êtes assez… insaisissable.

Elle se raidit, puis lentement, rabattit la capuche de sa veste, révélant enfin son visage de jeune femme. La vingtaine d'années - vingt-trois ou vingt-quatre, pas plus - des cheveux bruns et courts, dont les pointes asymétriques laissaient penser qu'ils n'avaient pas été coupés par un coiffeur, un portrait d'un ovale parfait, une peau de porcelaine, une petite bouche aux lèvres pleines et surtout, de grands yeux émeraude. Hook en eut le souffle coupé. Etait-ce juste l'émotion de découvrir enfin de quoi elle avait l'air ? _T'emballe pas, Killian, elle t'a saucissonné à une chaise ! _se raisonna-t-il.

Cependant, son fabuleux regard n'exprimait que méfiance et crainte : aucun des sentiments qu'il avait espéré voir en s'imaginant leur rencontre. On pouvait faire mieux pour une première impression.

- Qui vous a donné mon nom ? gronda-t-elle, ses yeux le fixant avec suspicion, guettant le plus petit signe qui pourrait trahir un mensonge.

- Rumplestiltskin, répondit-il, encore agacé de devoir quelque chose au crocodile.

En entendant ce nom, Erynn parut se détendre. Pour une raison inconnue et inattendue, elle ne redoutait pas le Ténébreux. Néanmoins son regard perçant ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

- Pourquoi vous aurait-il dit où me trouver ? questionna-t-elle.

- Je savais déjà où vous trouver, je ne savais juste pas qui vous étiez.

- Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens. Vous saviez où me trouver, donc c'est que vous me cherchiez, et pourtant vous ignoriez qui je suis ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, confirma-t-il.

Soudain, comme prise dans une transe, elle se mit à faire les cents pas en marmonnant tout bas, l'air pensif. Hook la regarda faire avec circonspection, comme s'il assistait, dubitatif, à une représentation de la danse de la pluie. Puis après quelques secondes, elle se figea et le foudroya d'un regard éclairé. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait remué dans sa jolie petite tête, elle semblait avoir trouvé la réponse à sa propre question.

- Regina ! Ça ne peut être qu'elle. A part Rumple, rares sont les gens à Storybrooke qui savent que j'existe, et ils sont encore plus rares ceux qui s'intéressent à moi. Rumple veille sur moi, mais elle... Pourquoi vous a-t-elle envoyé ? Elle m'a déjà pris tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre !

_Rumple ?_ Elle l'appelait par son petit nom, en plus ? Et puis, que penser de Rumplestiltskin qui veillerait sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même… Hook avait encore du mal à appréhender cette idée, malgré le fait qu'il vivait désormais au grand jour une ridicule histoire d'amour avec Belle.

- Ce n'est pas _exactement_ Regina qui m'envoie, lui assura-t-il.

Erynn approcha son visage du sien, comme pour tenter de percer à jour le moindre mensonge qui apparaîtrait dans les yeux bleus de Hook. Si près qu'il n'avait plus que deux ou trois centimètres à combler pour lui voler un baiser. Mais étant donné la situation, il devrait s'abstenir de faire ce genre de plaisanteries de pirate où il resterait ficelé là encore plus longtemps. Et maintenant que le nom de Regina était venu sur le tapis, il sentait qu'il lui serait difficile de calmer le jeu. Doucement, et sans un battement de cil, tentant de lui insuffler ne serait-ce qu'une infime once de confiance, il approcha son visage d'un centimètre, et lui demanda :

- Que vous a-t-elle pris ?

Aussitôt, un éclair de souffrance et de terreur traversa ses iris de jade, et Erynn s'écarta de lui. Elle semblait avoir tout perdu de son aplomb, comme une petite fille terrorisée par le grand méchant loup. Ou en l'occurrence, par la Méchante Reine. Hook sentit son cœur se soulever de rage ; il la connaissait depuis à peine cinq minutes et l'idée qu'on ait pu lui faire du mal le révoltait. Il voulait la protéger. C'était comme un besoin vital. C'était donc ça, rencontrer son âme sœur ? La dernière fois qu'il avait éprouvé des sentiments aussi passionnés, c'était pour Milah.

Erynn sembla se ressaisir un peu. Elle se racla la gorge pour se redonner une contenance, et passa une main dans sa courte chevelure d'un geste maladroit.

- Rien qui vous concerne, souffla-t-elle d'une voix empreinte de tristesse avant de s'éloigner pour quitter la pièce.

- Attendez ! Avant, vous ne voulez pas m'expliquer comment vous avez fait pour m'assommer avec autant de force ? tenta Hook, espérant la retenir encore un peu.

Erynn s'arrêta et se tourna pour lui adresser un sourire fripon.

- Vous seriez surpris de voir tout ce qu'on peut faire avec une poêle à frire !

Lorsque son hôtesse revint, elle était partie depuis à peine une heure. Elle arriva avec un plateau à la main, qu'elle déposa sur un guéridon à proximité.

- Je vais vous écouter, dit-elle en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir face à lui. Ensuite, si vous me convainquez que je peux vous faire confiance, alors je vous laisserais partir.

- Et si je loupe votre petit test ?

- Il n'y a pas de raisons, affirma-t-elle en posant ses poings sur ses hanches d'un geste plein d'assurance. Mais si ça arrivait, ajouta-t-elle, je ferais quelque chose dont je n'ai vraiment pas envie : j'appellerais la police. Il parait que c'est la Sauveuse qui est en charge du bureau du sheriff, elle saura quoi faire d'un pirate.

Son ton joyeux et son brillant sourire s'accordaient parfaitement avec sa menace, la rendant un peu plus effrayante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et oui, Hook avait peur d'Emma. Ou plutôt de ce qu'elle penserait de lui en apprenant qu'il est entré de force chez une femme seule. S'il lui disait que le sort de la Fée Bleue l'avait mené jusqu'ici pour qu'il rencontre son âme sœur, elle le verrait soit comme un fou, soit comme un désespéré (ce qu'il était sans doute), et elle le prendrait probablement en pitié (ce qu'il détesterait indéniablement).

- D'accord, je me soumets à toutes vos questions, céda-t-il.

- Parfait ! fit Erynn en frappant dans ses mains, enthousiaste. Mais avant, je vous ai apporté à manger. J'espère que vous aimez le poulet !

Quelle drôle de fille, qui cuisine pour son prisonnier ! Tantôt enjouée et radieuse, tantôt triste et renfermée. Il y avait définitivement une bonne dose d'espièglerie en elle, mais aussi une touchante sincérité dans tout ce qu'elle disait ou faisait. Alors que lui était un menteur parfait, elle semblait trop honnête pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager de tromper même le pire des mécréants. Il la connaissait à peine et pourtant elle lui semblait être une jeune femme admirable.

Tout en douceur, et en prenant bien garde à ne pas desserrer ses autres liens, Erynn libéra la main droite de Hook qui était attachée à l'accoudoir de la chaise, avant de lui tendre l'assiette de poulet rôti encore fumant. Le pirate se servit volontiers et porta un pilon à sa bouche. Elle semblait si contente qu'il mange de bon cœur qu'elle n'avait probablement pas pensé qu'avec une seule main il serait capable de se libérer. Heureusement pour elle, il ne lui voulait absolument aucun mal. Avec un sourire chaleureux, elle demanda :

- Si ce n'est ni Regina, ni Rumple qui vous envoient, pourquoi avoir pris le risque de rentrer chez moi comme un brigand ?

Devait-il mentir ou dire la vérité ? S'il répondait avec franchise, il devrait sûrement lui en dire beaucoup plus qu'il ne s'y sentait prêt. Après tout, elle demeurait une étrangère et il ne se livrait pas aussi facilement, âme sœur ou pas. Il opta alors pour une vérité légèrement détournée.

- Je vous cherchais. C'est la Fée Bleue qui m'a mis sur votre piste, elle pensait que vous pourriez sûrement m'aider.

- La Fée Bleue ne sait même pas que je suis là.

- Elle a utilisé un sort pour trouver la personne qu'il me fallait, expliqua-t-il avant de mordre une nouvelle fois dans son morceau de viande.

- Je vois, ça explique pourquoi vous êtes venu jusqu'à moi sans savoir sur qui vous tomberiez. Hélas, je ne sais pas de quel genre d'aide vous avez besoin mais je ne vous serais pas très utile : je ne suis pas une combattante et je ne suis plus capable d'aucune magie. Même lorsque nous vivions dans la Forêt Enchantée, je n'étais rien de plus qu'une fille dans une tour.

Elle prit elle aussi un morceau de blanc de poulet qu'elle grignota distraitement en réfléchissant à sa prochaine question.

- Vous pensez que je pourrais vous aider ? s'enquit-elle.

Hook ne put s'empêcher de sourire : n'importe qui aurait demandé pourquoi il avait besoin d'aide mais pas elle. Elle s'inquiétait seulement de savoir si elle pourrait lui être utile.

- Oui, je pense. La magie ne ment jamais.

- Je suppose, oui, dit-elle, songeuse. Peter Pan peut vraiment voler ?

Pris au dépourvu par cette question sortie de nulle part, Hook manqua de s'étouffer sur sa bouchée. Quelle était la logique dans l'interrogatoire d'Erynn ? Sa technique consistait donc à poser des questions aléatoires pour déstabiliser son interlocuteur ? Etait-ce sa façon d'observer les réactions à chaud des gens pour mieux déceler leurs mensonges ? Elle ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il éludait certains points cruciaux et contournait quelques faits, mais si elle était si douée que ça, elle devait sentir qu'il lui cachait des choses. _Ou bien elle est trop innocente et naïve pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit_, pensa-t-il.

- Oui, il peut, grâce à de la poussière de lutin ou avec son ombre, répondit-il quand même.

- Ça doit être impressionnant, s'émerveilla-t-elle avec un large sourire. Et finalement, ce crocodile, vous avez réussi à l'attraper ?

Touché.

- Pas encore, soupira-t-il, réprimant de son mieux la rancœur qu'il nourrissait toujours à l'égard de Rumplestiltskin mais qu'il tentait d'enterrer depuis peu.

Il avait bon avoir mis de côté son désir de vengeance et préférer son crochet à feu sa main gauche, il ne lui avait pas pour autant pardonné le meurtre de Milah. Et il ne le pourrait jamais, c'était une certitude.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir encore m'acharner sur cette pauvre bête, avoua-t-il à demi-mot en prenant un nouveau morceau de viande.

- Vous avez raison. La vengeance, ça ronge le cœur.

A l'entendre, il pouvait parier qu'elle parlait par expérience. Sans doute cela avait-il un lien avec la violente réaction qu'elle avait eue plus tôt lorsque le nom de Regina était entré dans la conversation. Hook dit :

- Ce qu'elle vous a pris, je peux vous le rendre.

Ce fut au tour d'Erynn d'être surprise. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'entrer dans le détail, elle savait très bien à qui il faisait allusion et l'espoir passa brièvement sur son visage avant qu'elle ne prenne une mine défaite.

- La connaissant, je doute qu'elle vous remette bien gentiment ce qu'elle m'a volé. Et puisque c'est une très puissante sorcière, je vous déconseille de l'affronter. Mais, merci pour votre offre, c'est très gentil à vous. Vous ne me connaissez même pas, alors ça me touche d'autant plus.

- Remboursement pour le délicieux poulet, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil complice, désignant d'un signe de tête l'assiette désormais presque vide.

Les oreilles de la jeune femme rougirent légèrement et elle se mit à rire sottement. Si le plus petit compliment avait suffi à la mettre dans cet état, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ce serait s'il tentait vraiment de la séduire. En fait, si, il pouvait tout à fait l'imaginer. Mais en _presque_ bon gentleman, il se gourmanda ; il devait d'abord se montrer digne de sa confiance avant d'espérer aller où que ce soit avec elle. Contre toute attente, elle lui posa enfin une vraie question :

- Si je vous libère, vous ne me ferez aucun mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Il détestait qu'elle le voie comme quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux pour elle, alors qu'il n'aspirait déjà qu'à lui prouver sa valeur.

- Jamais.

Erynn posa l'assiette de côté, repoussa sa chaise, et fit le tour de celle sur laquelle elle avait ficelé son invité. Hook sentait les liens se desserrer autour de lui tandis qu'elle défaisait les nœuds. Enfin, l'épais cordage qui l'enroulait tomba lourdement au sol et il se sentit revivre.

- Vous pouvez partir, dit-elle.

Le capitaine, qui n'avait pas osé bouger sitôt ses entraves retirées de peur qu'elle ne se sente menacée, se leva finalement. Il se tourna vers elle, et maintenant qu'il était debout, constata qu'il dominait sa petite silhouette d'une bonne tête. En fait, elle lui arrivait à peine plus haut que les épaules. Elle l'observait de ses grands yeux verts, sereine, attendant qu'il se décide à partir.

- Hum, mon crochet ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il leva son poing gauche.

- Oh ! Oui, pardon. Où avais-je la tête !

Elle se précipita vers une armoire de rangement que Hook n'avait pas pu voir jusqu'à présent puisqu'elle était au fond de la pièce. Elle sortit son fidèle crochet d'un tiroir et le lui rendit.

- Merci, fit-il en se réappropriant son précieux outil.

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte de la pièce, puis se ravisa.

- Vous devriez sortir plus souvent, dit-il.

- Et vous, vous devriez regardez les Walt Disney, répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à me les montrer !

C'était plus une promesse qu'une proposition, sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas fini de le voir. Et là-dessus, Hook s'en alla. Il n'eut pas de mal à se repérer dans la maison qui était parfaitement éclairée par le soleil de l'après-midi. Rien à voir avec la sombre demeure, aux rideaux tirés et aux volets fermés dans laquelle il avait pénétré quelques heures plus tôt. Était-ce pour lui qu'elle avait décidé de laisser entrer la lumière ? Il était légitime qu'il se pose cette question puisque, déjà lors de son passage la veille, tout était clos, ce qui laissait penser qu'en temps normal elle vivait complètement recluse. Rumplestiltskin le lui avait bien dit.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à chaque pièce qu'il traversa pour rejoindre la sortie : tout dans cette maison était propre et bien rangé, s'il l'on omettait bien sûr les dizaines de toiles peintes, entreposées çà et là dans les recoins des pièces et au détour des couloirs. Ça expliquait l'odeur de peinture qu'il avait sentie en entrant. Il ne s'attarda pas trop non plus, pour ne pas se montrer indiscret – il ferait de toutes façons en sorte d'avoir de nouvelles occasions pour venir.

A peine eut-il fait quelques pas à l'extérieur, que la voix claironnante d'Erynn l'interpella joyeusement par une des fenêtres :

- N'oubliez pas le pop-corn et les chocolats ! A demain !

Et voilà que l'opportunité tant espérée se présentait d'elle-même.


	4. De l'importance de tisser des liens

**Notes :** Bon bah finalement, j'ai été plutôt rapide à corriger et modifier mon chapitre 4. Du coup, je vous l'envoie plus tôt :) J'espère que vous apprécierais ma dévotion pour vous, chers lecteurs ! Sinon, je tiens encore une fois à remercier tous mes reviewers, vos encouragements font chaud au cœur. Pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à commenter aussi : un petit mot, ça motive ! Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

En retournant en ville après sa première rencontre un peu houleuse mais réussie avec Erynn, Hook était très satisfait. Certes, elle l'avait assommé avec une poêle à frire, mais lui était entré chez elle comme un bandit, alors sur ce point-là, ils étaient quittes. Et comme Rumplestiltskin le lui avait affirmé, elle était douce et généreuse, et lui avait même offert des morceaux du plus délicieux des poulets rôtis alors qu'il était supposé être son prisonnier, donc il pouvait bien lui apporter les chocolats qu'elle réclamait. Il avait entendu Emma parler de syndrome de Stockholm une fois, en parlant de ce que Henry éprouvait à l'égard de Peter Pan en dépit de tout ce que ce dernier lui avait fait subir. Il s'était donc un peu renseigné, et savait désormais qu'à un moindre niveau, il se retrouvait dans cette même situation. Hook avait été le captif d'Erynn pendant près d'une demi-journée. Ce n'était vraiment pas bien long, certes, mais ça avait suffi pour qu'il tombe sous son charme. Il ne doutait plus à présent qu'elle soit son âme sœur ; avec elle les choses avaient semblé si faciles.

Hook se posait de nombreuses questions, notamment de savoir s'il devait ou non parler à Erynn du fait qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Il venait à peine d'obtenir un peu de sa confiance, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'elle l'invite à repasser chez elle le lendemain. Était-il vraiment judicieux de l'informer si tôt de quelque chose d'aussi énorme ?

Autre question récurrente : qu'est-ce que du pop-corn ? Quelque chose à base de maïs de toute évidence. Mais puisqu'il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, comment était-il supposé s'en procurer ?

Le pirate aurait aimé se rendre à son épicerie habituelle, celle près du port, car elle était tenue par Monsieur Mouche qui le laisser se servir de tout ce dont il avait besoin pour rien. Une bonne chose pour Mouche que Rumplestiltskin soit sous la bonne influence de son fils et qu'il ait décidé de lui rendre forme humaine !

Hook savait déjà qu'il ne trouverait aucun chocolat là-bas, alors probablement pas du pop-corn. Il était donc contraint d'aller jusqu'à une des superettes du centre. Il opta pour la boutique ayant la devanture la plus attrayante : celle avec le plus d'enseignes lumineuses et dont les étalages extérieurs présentaient les fruits et légumes les plus beaux. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le magasin, les quelques clients alentours se retournèrent sur son passage. C'était l'effet qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il arrivait quelque part, il commençait à s'y faire. Ce qui le déconcertait le plus à Storybrooke c'était sûrement que les habitants ne s'étonnaient jamais de voir la magie apparaître n'importe où, mais un pirate avec un crochet et un manteau de cuir suffisait à les choquer. Ils venaient pourtant tous du même monde.

Ignorant les regards interloqués, Hook alla directement trouver l'un des employés.

- Bonjour, camarade ! Je cherche du pop-corn.

L'évocation du mot 'pop-corn' laissa son interlocuteur ébahi.

- Vous savez ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? insista Hook.

- Euuh, oui, bien sûr. C'est juste que je suis surpris que _vous_ en demandiez. Vous n'avez juste pas une tête à… et bien, à manger du pop-corn.

- Parce qu'ils ont une tête particulière, les gens qui en mangent ? cingla Hook.

- Pas vraiment, non. C'est juste une façon de parler.

- Alors parle bien et parle utile : le pop-corn ? s'impatienta le pirate.

- Rayon biscuits et sucreries, répondit enfin le vendeur, intimidé et sûrement flippé à l'idée de s'en prendre une, en tendant le bras pour lui indiquer la direction à prendre.

- Merci camarade.

Hook partit d'un bon pas jusqu'au rayonnage indiqué « Biscuits, sucreries et snacks ». Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les gens de ce monde avaient un faible pour les grignotages, et ils avaient le choix : chips, bretzels, Doritos… Pop-corn ! Enfin il l'avait trouvé ! Le pirate s'approcha des étagères pour y regarder de plus près. C'était donc bien du maïs, mais soufflé. Ingénieux. Il se demanda quel goût cela pouvait avoir et, l'espace d'un instant, s'interrogea sur les raisons qui avaient bien pu pousser son inventeur à faire chauffer des grains de maïs secs. Une expérience scientifique, ou un échec culinaire ? Dans tous les cas, le résultat paraissait prometteur.

Passé l'instant d'admiration, le capitaine remarqua qu'il y avait différentes marques mais aussi différents emballages. Devait-il prendre un sachet simple, ou un double, ou encore un seau en plastique ? Autre difficulté, choisir entre les différentes recettes. Salé ou sucré ? Épicé ou caramélisé ? Pour se décider, Hook dût se rabattre sur de solides connaissances acquises par la force de ses nombreuses expériences : les femmes aiment la douceur. Il s'empara donc d'un grand pot de pop-corn sucré, puis se mit en quête des chocolats, qu'il trouva dans le rayon d'à côté.

Hélas pour lui, s'il avait trouvé cornélien de sélectionner le pop-corn idéal, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. A vu de nez, il devait bien y avoir une cinquantaine de variétés de chocolats. Du noir, du lait, du blanc, avec ou sans noisettes, au riz soufflé ou avec du biscuit, fourré au praliné, à la crème, à l'eau de vie… _L'enfer sur Terre_, songea-t-il, désespéré, en attrapant une tablette au hasard pour en examiner la pochette. Peut-être que s'il en choisissait un qui lui semblait appétissant, Erynn l'apprécierait aussi. Après tout, elle était son âme sœur, ils devaient bien avoir des goûts en commun en matière de nourriture !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il en était toujours au même point, quand :

- On dirait que tu te retrouves devant le dilemme de toute une vie, là.

Hook se retourna pour découvrir Baelfire, et son fils Henry à ses côtés. Cette image avait un petit quelque chose d'attendrissant pour lui qui avait connu Bae étant enfant. On ne pouvait pas nier, en le voyant ainsi proche de son propre rejeton, qu'il faisait un très bon père.

- Salut Cap'taine ! Tu as un faible pour les sucreries ? lança le gamin, toujours aussi enjoué.

- Je préfère le rhum, répondit sèchement Hook.

- Alors c'est pour ça que choisir du chocolat te pose autant de problème ?! cancana Baelfire.

- Non, le problème, c'est le choix. Il y en a trop ! Avez-vous réellement besoin de chocolat au lait biscuité ? Il ne suffit pas d'acheter du chocolat au lait et un paquet de biscuits ?

Bae éclata de rire.

- Non, c'est vrai, admit-il. Mais ici, tout est fait pour faciliter la vie du consommateur et faire gagner de l'argent aux fabricants.

- Si tu n'aimes pas le chocolat, pourquoi en acheter ? intervint Henry.

La pertinence de cet enfant pouvait parfois être agaçante. Hook n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler d'Erynn à qui que ce soit pour l'instant. Prenez cela pour de la superstition – trop s'avancer sur une relation naissante pouvait porter malheur – ou simplement pour de l'orgueil, mais pour le pirate qu'il était, il s'agissait surtout de l'art de garder un secret. Pourtant, s'il voulait un coup de main, il devrait en révéler plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité pour le moment.

- On m'a demandé d'en acheter, répondit-il à demi-mot.

Celui qui se faisait désormais appeler Neal fronça les sourcils, interloqué. Hook pouvait déjà voir les questions se former dans sa tête : « Qui 'on' ? Pour qui le pirate accepterait-il de faire des courses, et surtout pourquoi ? S'il s'appliquait tellement à la tâche, c'est que c'était quelqu'un d'important ! » Puis, comme s'il avait compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas chercher à en savoir trop, Baelfire se contenta de demander :

- C'est une fille ?

- Quelle différence ça peut faire ?

- Un mec se moquerait de quel chocolat tu peux lui apporter. Si c'est une fille qui t'en demande en revanche, c'est soit qu'elle veut cuisiner et donc il te faut du chocolat pâtissier, soit qu'elle est gourmande. Étant donné le pot de pop-corn que tu tiens, je dirais que nous avons affaire à une gourmande, expliqua son vieil ami, avec un sens de l'observation aiguisé.

- Et les filles gourmandes aiment les mêmes choses que les enfants ! compléta Henry en se mettant à piocher dans les étagères sous le regard appréciateur de son père, et l'air stupéfait de Hook.

Le gamin en savait _plus_ sur les filles de ce monde que _lui_ ! En quelques secondes, il lui avait déniché une demi-douzaine de chocolats différents.

- Les chocolats Divine sont vraiment bons, alors je t'ai pris fraises/chocolat blanc, orange/chocolat, et noisette/chocolat/caramel. Les filles de mon école aiment bien les Kisses, ce sont des bouchées aux amandes, alors tiens. Et puis pour les recettes originales, tu as un chocolat noir parfum cheesecake vanille, et un chocolat au lait aux éclats de cookies. Puis il faut une petite prise de risque, alors je t'ai choisi des Junior Mints.

Baelfire et Hook échangèrent un regard à la fois admiratif et effrayé. Il lui fallait l'avis d'un spécialiste, et Henry en était définitivement un.

- T'es devenu un profiler du chocolat ou quoi ? Dis-moi, qui t'as appris tout ça ? l'interrogea son père.

- Maman. J'veux dire, Emma. Tu sais, elle est douée pour deviner ce dont les gens ont besoin…

- Oh, toi t'auras pas de mal à draguer les filles, rit Hook.

Bae acquiesça en donnant une tape complice dans le dos de son fils.

- Du coup, on peut dire que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, dit-il au pirate.

- Elle va choper une crise de foie avec tout ça, répondit ce dernier en prenant la pile de sucreries que lui tendait Henry.

- Et si tu allais chercher ce que nous a demandé ta mère ? suggéra Baelfire au garçon.

- Ok, pas de soucis !

Et ce dernier partit au pas de course, laissant seuls les deux hommes. Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le pirate, qui sentait venir l'interrogatoire en règle.

- Merci, gamin ! lança-t-il tout de même à Henry.

- De rien, répondit-il avant de disparaître au détour d'une gondole.

Si tôt seuls, Baefire tendit son panier encore vide à Hook.

- Ils vont fondre si tu les gardes en main, expliqua-t-il en désignant les chocolats. J'en prendrais un autre.

Il reçut un signe de tête en guise de remerciement, puis le capitaine y mit tous ses articles avant de s'en saisir par la poignée.

- Tu sais, j'ignore qui est cette fille pour qui tu achètes autant de sucreries mais, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que tu essayes de lui plaire.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors je suis content que tu… tu sais. Que tu passes à autre chose.

- Tu pensais que j'allais me lamenter sur mon échec avec Emma pendant une décennie, et du coup tu es soulagé d'avoir enfin la paix, devina Hook, plaisantant à moitié.

- Et bien… Oui.

_Ouch !_ C'est le souci quand on plaisante 'à moitié' : on a une chance sur deux de taper dans le mille.

- Je ne vais pas te demander qui c'est, reprit Bae, et je n'en parlerais à personne. Mais j'avoue que je suis curieux. Qui dans cette ville accepterait de faire confiance à un pirate ?

- A part toi, Emma et ses parents ? Pas grand monde j'en ai peur, admit Hook. Pourtant je suis plus fiable que la plupart des 'honnêtes gens', ajouta-t-il avec un sourire arrogant.

Son compagnon eut un rire moqueur :

- Bah voyons. Enfin, ce doit être une bonne personne, songea-t-il. Ou alors une Vilaine encore plus vilaine qu'un pirate !

Tandis que son interlocuteur rit de bon cœur, Hook considéra un instant cette possibilité, avant de la rejeter presque aussi sec, et de répondre :

- Notre première rencontre a été un peu difficile, mais à part une tendance au bondage et un certain talent au maniement de la poêle à frire, elle est aussi douce qu'un chaton.

- Au bondage ? reprit Baelfire qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Elle m'a attaché, affirma Hook avec un clin d'œil complice et un sourire goguenard. Donc oui, on peut dire qu'elle est un peu vilaine.

Il laissa Bae abasourdi et quelque peu dubitatif. Puis, ce dernier sembla réfléchir à ses paroles :

- En tout cas, si c'est une vraiment une Vilaine, je compte sur toi pour nous prévenir avant qu'elle ne se lance dans un quelconque plan diabolique.

- Je suis un homme d'honneur, ne l'oublie pas ! fit Hook, amusé.

- Toi non plus, ne l'oublie pas.

Les deux compères firent quelques pas dans le magasin, croisant sur leur chemin quelques clients qui se retournèrent sans discrétion sur leur passage. Finalement agacé par cette attitude, Hook s'exclama haut et fort :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chez les habitants de cette ville ? De la magie à tous les coins de rue mais personne ne s'inquiète, par contre un pirate qui fait ses courses ça choque tout le monde ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, répondit Bae sur un ton plus calme en adressant un signe de tête en guise d'excuses à la pauvre mamie à qui Hook venait de faire peur avec sa grosse voix de matelot.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit ce dernier, montrant des signes d'impatience.

- Et bien, tu es nouveau ici. Dans ce monde, je veux dire. Il faut que tu saches que nous, ça fait plusieurs années déjà que nous sommes là, et du coup, nous avons la même vision des choses que les habitants de ce monde. Or ici, tu ne jouis pas de la meilleure des réputations : les contes pour enfants présentent le Capitaine Crochet comme un sociopathe fou, obsédé par les crocodiles et désireux de tuer Peter Pan.

- C'est pas comme si c'était faux.

- Non, c'est sûr. Mais tu dois savoir qu'ici, Peter Pan est le symbole même de l'innocence. C'est le héros de tous les enfants, ce qui fait de toi l'un des pires Vilains de l'histoire. Et puis, Walt Disney ne t'a pas épargné : comme avec la plupart de ses Méchants, il a présenté une image de toi plutôt caricaturale.

- La moustache cirée et la mise-en-plie ? Emma et… Enfin, on m'en a déjà parlé.

- Tu vois donc où je veux en venir.

- Donc c'est pas le fait que je sois un pirate qui inspire ce comportement chez tes concitoyens, mais le fait que je sois... moi…

Baelfire se contenta d'acquiescer en pinçant les lèvres, gêné.

- Rassure-toi, je suis souvent passé par là quand j'étais enfant, dans la Forêt Enchantée, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, se voulant réconfortant. Être le fils du Ténébreux n'est pas un fardeau aisé à porter.

- Mais ici ce n'est plus le cas, tu es Neal Cassidy.

- Non, à Storybrooke tout le monde sait que je suis Baelfire. Et malgré l'aura positive d'Emma et de ses parents dont je bénéficie, certains continuent à me jeter exactement ces mêmes regards craintifs et méprisants. Tu dois juste les ignorer et continuer à avancer. Ils finiront bien par se rendre compte que finalement tu es loin du monstre dépeint dans les histoires. Et dis-toi que si cette fille parvient à faire abstraction de tout ça pour te donner une chance de te montrer sous ton meilleur jour, c'est que tu as énormément de chance de l'avoir trouvée. Donc fais bien attention à ce que tes mauvaises actions ne l'éclaboussent pas.

Hook allait répondre lorsque Henry réapparut.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, annonça-t-il, plein d'énergie, un panier plein à la main.

- Alors on y va, fit Bae avec un sourire paternel.

Tous trois se dirigèrent vers les caisses, le pirate passant en premier.

- Treize dollars quatre-vingt, annonça la jeune caissière, d'un air patibulaire, après avoir scanné tous ses articles.

- Je n'ai pas de dollars, j'ai de l'or.

- Sauf qu'ici on ne prend que des dollars, répondit la caissière, toujours aussi peu enthousiaste.

- Ok, je m'en occupe, annonça Baelfire en sortant quelques billets verts de son portefeuille. Tu me le revaudras !

Hook acquiesça, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qui est l'idiot qui a décrété qu'un bout de papier vert avait plus de valeur que de l'or !

- Les mêmes idiots qui ont décidé qu'il fallait autant de marques de chocolats ! rit Baelfire.

Une bonne partie de la nuit et le lendemain dès son réveil, Hook s'était demandé s'il devait passer chez Erynn dès le matin, ou plutôt l'après-midi. S'il attendait la fin de journée, il redoutait que la jeune femme pense qu'il lui avait posé un lapin, et s'il se présentait de trop bonne heure, il avait peur de la déranger. Peut-être que contrairement à lui, elle n'était pas une lève-tôt ? La tergiversation avait duré jusqu'à ce que la logique le frappe de plein fouet : aucune personne censée ne se gaverait de chocolat si tôt dans la journée.

Le capitaine avait donc attendu seize heures pour se présenter sous le porche de la Maison au Noisetier, les chocolats au bras et le seau de pop-corn à son crochet. A peine avait-il pressé le bouton de la sonnette que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant une Erynn toute pimpante. Elle n'avait tout de même pas guetté son arrivée tout l'après-midi ? Si ? La demoiselle avait renoncé à sa veste à capuche pour un pull en coton rose pâle un peu trop grand pour elle, mais ça avait l'avantage de révéler une de ses épaules tant le col était large. En revanche, son jeans lui était particulièrement ajusté, suivant de près la courbe de ses jambes galbées. Il avait vu plusieurs femmes dans ce monde, notamment Emma, porter leurs vêtements si moulants qu'ils semblaient cousus sur elles ; c'était donc la mode ici de dévoiler ainsi ses formes ? En tout cas, lui n'en perdait pas une miette.

- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle, toute joyeuse, interrompant le pirate dans sa contemplation.

- Pas de poêle à frire aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-il, taquin.

- Je l'ai laissée à la cuisine, répondit-elle simplement. J'avais peur que vous ne veniez pas, ajouta-t-elle. Je me suis dit qu'après avoir été assommé puis ligoté, vous ne voudriez pas risquer de tomber de nouveau dans une embuscade.

- L'amour du risque ! lança-t-il avec nonchalance, espérant effacer la sincère inquiétude qui s'affichait sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Elle se sentait coupable alors qu'à sa place, il en aurait fait au moins autant. Après tout, il était entré chez elle comme un voleur. Pour couper court au malaise qui commençait à s'installer, il présenta le pot de pop-corn et le grand sac de papier plein de sucreries.

- Des douceurs pour ma belle.

Un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la brunette qui rougit comme une pivoine. Même ses oreilles devinrent écarlates. Le pirate lui s'en délectait, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Histoire de changer de sujet pour éviter davantage de compliments, Erynn proposa :

- Vous entrez ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit Hook en faisant rouler les mots sur sa langue.

La jeune femme s'écarta pour le laisser passer et il se retrouva dans le couloir qui menait au grand hall de la demeure. Elle s'engagea dans le corridor, et il la suivait de près, remarquant distraitement que, comme la veille, elle était pieds nus.

Maintenant que la lumière baignait chaque pièce et que le capitaine prenait le temps d'observer les lieux, il découvrit la Maison au Noisetier sous un jour nouveau. A commencer par le hall : la première fois, il lui avait semblé si sombre qu'il avait pensé qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Pourtant, aujourd'hui il était éclairé par deux grands puits de jour taillés de chaque côté du plafonnier de cristal. La pièce était haute d'environ six ou sept mètres, ce qui conférait à la lumière qui y entrait pour percer les ténèbres, un halo presque mystique. Cependant, ce qui rendait le hall vraiment impressionnant, c'était les panneaux de bois qui recouvraient les murs. Ils étaient peints, représentant une immense fresque détaillée, avec un paysage de nature, ses collines, ses forêts, et ses villages, et au loin sur la mer un immense rocher sur lequel était construit une ville. C'était un panorama qui semblait familier à Hook, mais le point de vue et la perspective offerte par ce gigantesque tableau ne lui permettaient pas de mettre un nom sur cet endroit.

De part et d'autre de la vaste pièce étaient suspendues de longues tapisseries, tissées et brodées à la main, cela ne faisait aucun doute. De magnifiques ouvrages. L'une était illustrée d'une haute tour, dépourvue de porte, isolée dans une petite prairie verdoyante, au bord d'un étang. En y regardant de plus près, elle ressemblait énormément à celle qui ornait l'aile Sud de la maison. Sur la seconde on pouvait voir un ciel nocturne illuminé de milliers de lanternes volantes. Ces deux travaux faisaient écho à la fresque murale et semblaient raconter une histoire dont Hook suspectait Erynn d'être la protagoniste. Qui était-elle donc, dans l'autre monde ?

Remarquant l'intérêt de son invité pour son art, la jeune femme dit :

- Je travaille à domicile, je suis illustratrice. Du coup j'ai beaucoup de temps libre.

- Tu as tout fait toi-même ? s'étonna-t-il, bien qu'il s'en doutait déjà.

Erynn hocha vivement la tête, pas peu fière de son œuvre.

Hook était passé au tutoiement plutôt vite, mais cela faisait partie de son stratagème de rapprochement express. Il lui paraissait important de tisser des liens au plus tôt afin d'obtenir toute la confiance de la brunette ; c'était une condition sine qua none pour commencer une relation avec elle, de quelque nature que ce soit. Le fait qu'elle ne relève pas cette soudaine marque de familiarité était d'ailleurs plutôt encourageant.

Ils passèrent le hall et pénétrèrent la grande salle à manger dont le pirate n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir grand-chose lors de sa première visite – la demoiselle et sa poêle à frire ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps de faire le tour du propriétaire. Là encore, Hook découvrit le lieu d'un œil nouveau : il s'agissait en réalité d'une salle de réception, dont le plafond était un peu plus bas que celui du hall, cinq mètres tout au plus, et qui disposait de quatre grandes fenêtres aux contours enjolivés de moulures en plâtres. La salle comptait deux longues tables de chêne massif avec leurs bancs assortis et une troisième table, plus courte, faite d'une belle plaque de marbre blanc. Malgré ces meubles volumineux, il y avait encore de la place pour une petite piste de danse.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à la double-porte que Hook avait déjà vue la dernière fois sans avoir pu la passer, et Erynn s'y arrêta. Cette fois-ci, la porte était fermée et l'expression mutine sur le visage de la jeune femme laissait penser qu'elle préparait quelque chose.

- Quand tu disais que tu n'avais jamais vu de Disney, c'était _vraiment_ vrai ?

Hook l'observa un instant, décontenancé. Il n'espérait absolument pas qu'elle le tutoie en retour. Du moins, pas si tôt.

Erynn, qui s'attendait à une réponse aussi prompte et piquante que celles auxquelles il l'avait habituée, s'impatienta un peu, ce que le pirate trouva d'autant plus suspect.

- Allo ? La Terre appelle Hook !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- Et pourquoi tu réponds à ma question par une autre question ?

Ses yeux émeraude se plantèrent dans les siens, comme pour le mettre au défi d'esquiver de nouveau l'interrogation.

- Je n'ai vu aucun Disney, répliqua Hook.

- Derrière la porte, il y a ma salle de cinéma personnelle, expliqua à son tour la jeune femme.

Pour illustrer ses paroles, elle fit glisser la double-porte qui s'avéra être coulissante. La nouvelle salle qui se dévoila devant le pirate était bien plus modeste que les deux précédentes, aux dimensions plus humaines. Environ trente mètres carrés – rien que ça – répartis sur une pièce rectangulaire à la décoration plus personnelle et féminine que ce qu'il avait pu voir jusque-là : le parquet était presque entièrement caché sous d'épais tapis aux couleurs pastels, des rideaux roses et bleus clairs assortis aux plaids qui recouvraient çà et là les deux larges canapés de daim, une chauffeuse en velours piqué et un fauteuil à bascule. Ces meubles étaient disposés en arc-de-cercle autour d'une large table basse en verre. Le mur face à lui était couvert de ce qu'il reconnut comme étant un immense écran de télévision, de chaque côté duquel se trouvaient de petites tours noires.

- Ecran plasma full HD, 260 centimètres, avec un son Dolbi Digital 5.1 balancé par un ampli de fou, lecteur DVD et Blu-ray, télévision par satellite… Sans oublier mes consoles de jeux ! J'ai passé mes meilleures soirées ici.

Erynn aurait aussi bien pu lui parler en chinois, mais elle avait l'air tellement content, que Hook ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis contre toute attente, elle révéla :

- Tu es la première personne que j'emmène dans cette pièce. Ici, c'est mon antre. Même Rumplestiltskin, qui vient pourtant régulièrement prendre de mes nouvelles, ne va généralement que dans la cuisine pour prendre le thé.

Un jour, il devrait se décider à lui demander pourquoi elle et le crocodile étaient si proches, mais pour l'instant il préférait éviter les sujets qui fâchent.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à la rencontre des autres ? s'enquit-il cependant sans détour.

Une mine défaite vint remplacer le sourire d'Erynn lorsqu'elle répondit.

- Parce que je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec les gens, avoua-t-elle avec une sincérité poignante. J'ai toujours vécu comme ça, à l'écart. J'aimerais aller à leur rencontre mais… j'ai peur.

Elle s'était confiée à lui avec un naturel déconcertant, elle avait vraiment conscience de ses lacunes en matière de sociabilité. Cependant Hook ne pouvait pas lui jeter la pierre, lui qui avait vécu de longues années avec une rancune dans le cœur. Certes, en tant que capitaine, il avait eu son équipage à ses côtés et il tenait à eux, mais les disparitions successives de son frère puis de Milah avaient fait grandir en son sein une haine froide qui avait fini par le couper des autres d'une certaine manière. Aujourd'hui, malgré les apparences et sa nonchalance, il n'était pas certain d'être de nouveau capable de vivre avec le reste du monde.

Hook décela quelque chose en plus dans l'attitude d'Erynn. Une certaine frayeur en elle, comme celle qu'il avait déjà perçue la veille en mentionnant le nom de Regina, mais à un moindre degré. Elle n'avait pourtant plus aucune raison d'avoir peur de la Méchante reine, plus maintenant qu'il était là pour veiller sur elle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui montrer qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Afin de détourner la conversation sur un sujet plus joyeux, il l'interrogea :

- Alors, ces films ?

Et comme s'il avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, Erynn passa d'une émotion à l'autre. De nouveau gaie et énergique, elle se précipita vers un meuble bas en bois brut et lasuré en blanc, sur lequel était installé l'écran. Elle en ouvrit l'une des portes en s'exclamant :

- Ils sont tous là ! Choisis celui que tu veux ! Moi, je veux regarder _Peter Pan_.

_Allons bon… Encore ce morveux démoniaque. _

- Regarder un guignol en collant vert virevolter en ricanant, ça ne m'enchante pas tellement, avoua le pirate en la rejoignant.

Il s'accroupit à hauteur du meuble pour lire les titres sur la côte des boîtiers en plastique. Il devait y avoir des centaines de films, parmi lesquels des dizaines de boîtes estampillées Disney. _Blanche-Neige_, _Cendrillon_, _Mulan_, _Pinocchio_,_ le Prince et le Pauvre_, _la Petite Sirène_, _la Belle et la Bête_… Ils y étaient tous.

- Pourquoi pas…_ Pocahontas_ ? suggéra-t-il au hasard.

- Sérieusement ? Pourquoi Pocahontas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Celui que je veux, c'est ce que tu as dit ?

Erynn prit un instant de réflexion.

- Ça marche. Va pour la Légende Indienne. Mais _Peter Pan_ d'abord !

Et elle brandit victorieusement le boitier du film en question. Hook le lui arracha aussitôt des mains, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. On le lui avait pourtant dit mais il n'imaginait pas que c'était à ce point : brandissant un sabre d'une main, et son crochet de l'autre, un idiot vêtu de rouge et coiffé d'un immense chapeau à plume d'autruche était censé le personnifier. Le pire était sans nul doute la tignasse noire permanentée, la moustache cirée et l'énorme tarin qui occupé la moitié de son visage. C'était pire qu'il ne l'avait supposé.

- Qu'est-ce que Disney a fait à mon visage ?! s'écria-t-il, sa voix étranglée de stupeur virant dans les aigus.

- Bien plus séduisant en vrai, lui assura Erynn en lui adressant une œillade amusée et un large sourire. C'est de l'eye-liner que tu mets pour avoir de tels yeux de biche ?

* * *

**Notes :** Les marques de chocolats citées existent bel et bien. Ce sont des marques américaines et je vous invite à aller regarder sur Google image pour vous faire une idées des délicieuses sucreries que Hook a ramenées à Erynn ! A bientôt !


	5. Trouver le courage

**Notes :** Bonjour ! Désolée, désolée, désolée ! Deux semaines d'attente pour ce cinquième chapitre mais j'ai été terriblement occupée ces derniers temps et ça ne risque pas de changer dans l'immédiat hélas. En plus, je n'ai pas publié hier comme je l'avais annoncé à certains d'entre vous. Bref, au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris les premières fois, je suis désolée. Du coup, dans ce chapitre, les choses vont bouger un peu plus. Je vous laisse découvrir comment. Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture et j'en profite pour remercier les trop peu nombreux reviewers du chapitres précédent ; les autres, je suis vraiment curieuse de connaître votre avis, donc lâchez-vous un peu et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mon histoire !

* * *

Regarder des films de Disney avait été plutôt instructif et contre toute attente, Hook avait assez apprécié _Peter Pan_. Si seulement ce salopard était aussi gentil en vrai ! _Pocahontas_ était totalement différent : pas d'aventure, ni de quête fantastique, ni de véritable méchant – du moins, pas un qui ait autant de classe que le Capitaine Crochet, aussi ridicule soit son accoutrement ! C'était une simple romance au pays des Indiens. Après ces deux films, la soirée était plutôt bien entamée, mais Hook avait tout de même réclamé un troisième dessin animé. D'abord parce qu'il aimait passer du temps avec Erynn, et ensuite parce qu'il était réellement curieux de voir ce qu'il était advenu des autres 'contes de fée'. Il avait donc farfouillé parmi les Blu-ray et s'était constitué une petite sélection parmi lesquels _Aladdin_, _la Princesse et la Grenouille_ et surtout… _La Belle et la Bête_ !

Hook avait également proposé _Tangled_, mais le refus radical d'Erynn l'avait dissuadé d'insister, bien que cela l'ait quelque peu troublé sur le moment. La jeune femme avait donc lancé _Aladdin_, réservant les deux autres pour leur prochain rendez-vous.

Rendez-vous qui avait justement lieu, eh bien, le lendemain. Ou plutôt, aujourd'hui. Pourquoi procrastiner quand, comme un pirate en voie de rédemption, on n'a que du temps libre ? Surtout qu'il leur restait plein de chocolats à dévorer. Après avoir visionné l'histoire de Belle et Rumplestiltskin – Pourquoi avoir fait de lui un prince maudit ? C'était le rendre bien plus désirable qu'il ne le serait jamais ! – ils avaient décidé de faire un break et de s'octroyer une petite tasse de thé.

- Tu as l'air encore bouleversé par _La Belle et la Bête_, remarqua Erynn en sirotant sa tasse fumante, assise sur le plan de travail de l'îlot de sa cuisine.

Hook, qui lui faisait face, appuyé contre le rebord de l'évier, répondit d'un ton presque révolté :

- Je ne suis pas 'bouleversé', juste agacé. Pourquoi lui serait un prince qui reste beau même dans la peau d'un monstre, tandis que moi je suis une lamentable épave névrosée et coiffée d'une abominable perruque ?

- Alors disons que tu es plutôt jaloux.

- J'ai l'air jaloux ? s'offusqua le capitaine.

- Totalement, affirma Erynn en riant. Et puis, il n'y a pas de mal à être névrosé, ajouta-t-elle avec soudain plus de sérieux. Quand j'étais encore sous le coup de la malédiction, j'étais sujette à des crises d'hystérie et j'étais soignée pour troubles bipolaires, mais il n'empêche qu'au final je suis sûrement la personne la plus équilibrée et fiable de cette ville.

Hook eut un sourire en coin, puis souffla :

- Ça a l'air dur.

- D'avoir été persuadée que j'étais folle ? Oui, c'est certain, avoua Erynn avec un sourire amusé qui cachait difficilement cette douleur qu'elle laissait transparaître parfois.

La jeune femme se laissa glisser de l'îlot, contourna Hook pour aller jusqu'à un placard en hauteur juste à côté de l'étagère à épices. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda d'un œil triste son contenu. Interpellé par le soudain élan de morosité de son hôtesse, le grand brun s'approcha pour regarder lui-aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il devant les nombreuses boîtes qu'il reconnut comme autant de médicaments.

- Mon traitement pendant les trente années qu'a duré la malédiction, répondit simplement Erynn. Je devais prendre deux comprimés de chaque par jour, sauf le Xanax, où ça pouvait aller jusqu'à quatre selon mon état d'esprit du jour. Tout ça pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans la dépression, les crises de colère, la boulimie, et… le reste.

Erynn passa la main dans ses cheveux en poussant un soupir frustré, comme si elle regrettait qu'ils ne soient pas plus longs.

- Bref, environ une quinzaine de ces pilules par jour, ajouta-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Hook lui adressa un regard compatissant. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Qu'y avait-il à dire de tout ça ? Erynn avait été seule pendant si longtemps. Etait-ce justement cet isolement qui l'avait rendue malade ? Ou bien la maladie qui l'avait isolée ? Alors que tout le monde à Storybrooke semblait avoir eu son rôle à jouer – Mary Margaret en institutrice, David dans son refuge pour animaux, la Fée Bleue en matriarche de couvent, et cetera – Erynn elle, semblait avoir été mise de côté. Laissée pour compte. Oubliée par la malédiction qui avait comme bâclé le travail et laissé la personnalité d'Erynn Salander inachevée.

- Honnêtement, ça aurait pu être bien pire si Rumple n'avait pas été là, admit-elle en refermant le placard. J'aurais dû les jeter depuis longtemps puisque maintenant que la Sauveuse a levé le sort, je ne les prends plus mais… Ils ont été ma béquille pendant si longtemps… Ils font un peu partie de moi.

Erynn leur était presque attachée, comme à un vieux doudou. Elle lui semblait tout à coup si fragile ; son regard peiné laissait entrevoir la plaie béante qu'elle dissimulait dans son cœur. Il se rendait soudain compte qu'elle luttait au quotidien pour sourire, pour ne pas se laisser aller à la souffrance. Si facile, si tentante. Finalement, ils avaient beaucoup en commun : lui cachait son chagrin derrière la piraterie et la nonchalance, elle cachait le sien derrière une humeur exagérément joviale. Il ignorait encore la cause de son chagrin, mais Hook mettait déjà un point d'honneur à soigner son cœur, car c'était peut-être là la clé de son propre salut.

Il adressa un regard à la brunette, impuissant face à son chagrin. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, vraiment. C'était comme un besoin viscéral, qu'il ne contrôlait que par la crainte qu'elle le repousse ou ne prenne peur. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis trois jours ! Mais pour sa part, plus il passait de temps à ses côtés, plus ce besoin se faisait ressentir, et plus il était difficile de lutter contre. Qui qu'elle ait été dans l'autre monde et quoi qu'elle ait perdu en arrivant ici, la transition n'avait pas dû être facile pour elle, mais à présent il serait là pour l'aider à sortir de sa coquille.

Le capitaine remarqua aussi qu'encore une fois, le Crocodile avait joué un rôle relativement positif dans la vie de la jeune femme. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle elle ne semblait pas le craindre ? La vraie question était plutôt « Pourquoi le Ténébreux était-il si protecteur envers Erynn ? ». S'il faisait vraiment tout ça par bonté d'âme – ce dont Hook doutait beaucoup – il lui offrirait sa meilleure bouteille de rhum !

Estimant qu'elle s'était bien assez confiée pour aujourd'hui et décidant qu'il était plus que temps de changer de sujet – ses bonnes manières ne tiendraient plus très longtemps et il risquait de l'embrasser à tout moment – le pirate dit :

- Je me demande à quel point ta charmante demeure est grande.

- Tu voudrais visiter ? proposa-t-elle aussitôt, passant en un instant d'une humeur maussade à une attitude enjouée.

- Avec grand plaisir, chérie.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi, Erynn rougit furieusement. Elle le contourna de nouveau pour ouvrir la marche en direction du hall, sa tasse de thé toujours à la main. Hook la suivait de près, ne perdant rien du délicieux balancement de ses hanches au rythme de sa démarche guillerette.

- Quel est ce paysage ? demanda-t-il tout de même, en désignant la fresque peinte sur les panneaux de bois du grand hall. Il me semble familier mais…

- C'est le royaume de Coronna, là où j'ai grandi, expliqua-t-elle.

- Je me souviens maintenant, j'y suis passé lorsque je faisais mes classes.

- Tes classes ? Parce qu'il faut passer par une école pour devenir pirate ? s'étonna-t-elle avec candeur.

Hook éclata de rire, sa propre tasse de thé manquant de se renverser.

- Non, trésor, avant ça j'étais dans la marine.

Erynn accueillit la nouvelle avec surprise, ses grands yeux verts devenant ronds comme des billes. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Une fois l'abasourdissement passé, elle adopta un air de profonde réflexion.

- En fait, ça ne manque pas de sens, marmonna-t-elle. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais plus l'allure d'un homme d'honneur à l'éducation irréprochable que celle d'un vulgaire flibustier.

Hook ne le reconnaîtrait sans doute jamais mais l'entendre prononcer ces mots l'avait touché. Comme à son habitude, la brunette enchaîna avec une question sans lui laisser de répit.

- Tu étais à quel poste ?

- Lieutenant, répondit-il.

- Ho ! C'est un poste assez confortable, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne m'y connais pas trop sur le monde nautique mais c'est quelque chose comme second du capitaine, non ?

- C'est ça, approuva Hook, qui redoutait la prochaine question.

- Alors pourquoi avoir opté pour la piraterie ? Il y a eu une mutinerie ?

Il avait raison d'appréhender car il lui faudrait aborder le douloureux sujet de son frère. Il prit un instant pour bien choisir ses mots avant de lui dire :

- Mon frère était le capitaine, et il est mort par la faute d'un roi sans scrupules en qui nous avions une confiance aveugle…

Erynn, qui parut très affectée par cette nouvelle, s'approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avec une pointe de culpabilité que Hook ne comprenait pas.

- C'est pas comme si tu y étais pour quelque chose, lui dit-il.

Elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Le pirate avait de plus en plus la sensation que quelque chose d'important la concernant se trouvait juste sous son nez mais continuait pourtant à lui échapper. Il était certain que tout s'expliquerait le jour où il saurait qui était réellement Erynn, mais il sentait que le moment de l'interroger là-dessus n'était pas encore venu.

La jeune femme se remit en route en direction de la porte qu'il supposait mener à la grande tour.

- Enfin tu m'y emmènes, dit Hook.

- Où ça ?

- A cette mystérieuse tour.

- Non, on n'y va pas. L'entrée est condamnée, répondit-elle simplement.

Si Hook ne la connaissait pas mieux, il jurerait qu'elle éludait le sujet.

- Pourquoi ?

A l'évidence, la question la prit au dépourvu. Sans doute avait-elle l'habitude que le charmant capitaine qu'il était se montre trop galant pour oser exprimer ouvertement sa curiosité. Elle gesticula sur place, comme une enfant cherchant une excuse à une bêtise, avant de finalement avouer :

- C'est moi qui l'ait condamnée.

Encore une fois, elle ne répondit pas directement à sa question. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de rebondir sur le sujet, elle bifurqua dans une grande pièce, une bibliothèque qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Storybrooke dont Belle s'occupait. Erynn profita de cette distraction pour demander :

- Comment tu as perdu ta main gauche ? Le crocodile te l'a vraiment mangée ?

Hook soupira. Cette femme avait l'art et la manière de le faire tourner en bourrique.

- En fait, il me l'a coupée, expliqua-t-il enfin. Avec une épée.

- C'était un crocodile expert en escrime ? rigola-t-elle.

- Particulièrement doué au maniement du sabre, je dois bien l'avouer, affirma-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

Erynn, qui ouvrait la marche, lui tournait le dos et ne remarqua pas avec quelle réticence il avait répondu, mais au moins elle n'insista pas davantage. Hook saisit cette ouverture pour la questionner à son tour.

- Pourquoi tu ne sors jamais ? J'ai bien compris qu'avant la malédiction tu étais un peu cinglée, rit-il. Mais aujourd'hui que tu es de nouveau toi-même, même si j'ignore encore qui tu es, ne devrais-tu pas en profiter pour voir un peu de monde ?

- Rumple ne t'a donc vraiment rien dit, hein…

Elle se tourna vers lui, affichant une mine sérieuse. Dans cette vaste pièce aux murs entièrement couverts de hautes étagères chargées de livres, et dont les fenêtres étaient orientées vers le Nord, la lumière diaphane révélait les particules de poussière qui flottait dans l'air. Dans le contre-jour, la silhouette d'Erynn semblait entourée d'un halo mystique qui lui allait étrangement bien, comme si ce contraste ombre-lumière était l'élément qu'il fallait pour compléter sa personnalité haute en couleur.

Hook fit un pas vers elle, comme sous l'emprise d'une nouvelle force de gravité. Il posa sa main droite sur la joue de la jeune femme, caressant affectueusement le contour de sa mâchoire avec son pouce. Elle avait la peau incroyablement douce et à son grand soulagement, Erynn ne tenta pas de fuir son contact. Lui qui avait tellement appréhendé un premier contact un peu intime – ce qui n'était pourtant pas dans son habitude – trouvait la situation finalement très confortable. En fait, ça lui semblait être tellement juste, tellement normal...

- Je sais que même _avant_ tu vivais à l'écart de tout, mais tu es si rayonnante… Ça ne peut pas être dans ta nature de vivre dans l'ombre, murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude et suave.

Ils étaient alors si proches l'un de l'autre qu'il était impossible qu'elle ne l'ait pas clairement entendu.

- Et quand tu décideras de sortir – parce que je sais que tu sortiras – je serais là, et tu n'auras rien à craindre.

Les prunelles d'émeraude devinrent humides de larmes, mais aucune ne coula. Erynn ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, avant de les rouvrir et de sourire. Une risette timide mais authentique, et un regard qui brillait d'une nouvelle confiance. Une confiance qu'elle lui accordait tacitement.

- Il faut que je te montre mon atelier ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, interrompant brusquement cet instant paisible qu'ils partageaient.

Dommage, quelques secondes de plus et il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu lui soutirer un baiser sans qu'elle ne l'assomme avec sa poêle – elle l'avait laissée dans la cuisine de toute façon ! Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque d'un pas fringuant.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu as un accent irlandais ? demanda-t-elle en empruntant le couloir, sans vraiment s'inquiéter de savoir si Hook la suivait ou non.

Finalement, les deux compères avaient passé tout le reste de la journée à parcourir la Maison au Noisetier : chaque pièce (sauf la tour), et tout le parc, même le poulailler avait eu droit à une visite détaillée. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de faire le tour, il était si tard qu'ils se mirent d'accord pour reporter le visionnage de _La Princesse et la Grenouille_ au lendemain. Très tôt le matin, Erynn s'était mise aux fourneaux : puisque Hook l'avait gâtée de chocolats, elle souhaitait lui rendre sa gentillesse en lui préparant toutes sortes d'encas, salés ou sucrés. Mini quiches, vols-au-vent à l'écrevisse, tartines grillées au bacon et à la roquette, cupcakes pomme-cannelle, muffins cerise-pistache, tartelettes au citron, et crêpes. Si avec tout ça il ne trouvait rien à son goût, c'est que le pirate avait développé des goûts de luxe !

S'affairant dans sa cuisine comme une parfaite petite ménagère, tantôt au four, tantôt au mixeur, la jeune femme gardait un œil attentif sur l'horloge. Il avait promis d'être là vers treize heures, pour le déjeuner, et tout devait être prêt pour son arrivée. Un air funk-électro de The Saturdays résonnait à fond dans la maison, idéal pour lui faire garder le rythme et sur lequel elle se dandinait avec fougue. Cuisiner lui permettait de se détendre et de penser posément : est-il vraiment étonnant que le principal sujet de ses réflexions soit un certain pirate ? Ce capitaine Hook avait l'air et la manière de s'immiscer avec aisance et aplomb dans sa vie. En quelques jours il avait su se rendre, si ce n'est indispensable, plus qu'apprécié.

Erynn se sentit rougir en repensant au contact de sa main sur sa joue. Cela s'était passé la veille, pourtant c'était aussi frais dans son esprit que si cela venait de se produire. Ses joues se mirent à brûler furieusement tandis qu'elle se remémorait cet instant de douce promiscuité, et la tonalité profonde de sa voix qui murmurait à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Ils auraient presque pu… _s'embrasser._ Le cœur de la brunette fit un bond si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle frôla la syncope.

Outre cette complicité évidente qu'ils partageaient, elle lui faisait confiance. Une confiance encore limitée, elle en avait conscience, mais il était bien le premier depuis Rumple. Même Will, malgré ses quelques visites, n'avait pas su se faire une place dans la Maison au Noisetier. _Will, je me demande ce qu'il est devenu, ça fait longtemps... _songea-t-elle distraitement.

Erynn commençait à se demander si elle devait se confier un peu plus à Hook. Elle savait que si elle décidait de lui livrer un peu de son histoire, il n'en abuserait pas. Elle le croyait quand il disait que pour elle, il se confronterait à Regina pour récupérer ce qu'elle lui avait dérobé. Elle le croyait aussi quand il lui assurait que si elle sortait un peu, elle ne risquerait rien. Pourtant, elle avait peur. Elle était incapable de dire pourquoi elle était terrorisée à l'idée de sortir, ou même de lui dire son véritable nom, tout comme elle ignorait pourquoi elle accordait autant de crédit à ce pirate.

- Lui aussi il a des choses à me dire, comme pourquoi il est venu jusqu'ici ! bougonna-t-elle. Pourquoi il avait besoin de mon aide, à la base ? Il n'a toujours rien dit. Alors je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir, chacun ses petits secrets !

La force de sa conviction n'était pas suffisante pour balayer tous ses doutes, mais c'était bien assez pour qu'elle retrouve un peu de sa zénitude habituelle. Parfois, elle se surprenait elle-même.

Lorsque treize heures arriva enfin, tous son mini buffet était prêt : il y avait de quoi nourrir un régiment mais Erynn comptait sur l'appétit du beau capitaine. S'il y avait des restes en fin de journée, ils feraient le bonheur des poules. _Puis des muffins, ça peut se garder quelques jours_, songea-t-elle. L'horloge de la salle de réception sonna un coup, et la jeune femme se précipita jusqu'au couloir de l'entrée, s'arrêtant au passage devant un psyché pour vérifier son apparence. Elle avait opté pour un large pull noir à la coupe asymétrique qui tombait avec fluidité sur un legging à motif fleuri. Ses cheveux rebiquaient dans tous les sens, mais contre ça il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Peut-être aurait-elle dû se maquiller un peu ? A cette pensée Erynn se gourmanda en se claquant vigoureusement les joues. Malgré ses attentions, Hook ne la voyait probablement pas comme ça. Il fallait dire aussi qu'une ermite bipolaire errant pieds-nus toute la journée n'avait sûrement pas grand-chose d'attirant aux yeux d'un homme. La brunette jeta un coup d'œil distrait à ses orteils et les fit gesticuler sur le parquet. Non, décidément, mettre des chaussures ne la tentait absolument pas.

En arrivant devant la porte d'entrée, Erynn plaqua son œil contre le judas, espérant voir Hook se présenter sous son porche d'un instant à l'autre. Mais personne ne vint. Il avait peut-être un peu de retard, ça arrive à tout le monde. Surtout que, contrairement à la plupart des gens de Storybrooke, lui n'avait pas de véhicule. Alors Erynn décida d'attendre là. Jusqu'à treize heures trente.

Fatiguée d'avoir attendu debout si longtemps, elle se laissa basculer en avant, son front se posant contre le battant de la porte avec un toc sonore. Elle pinça les lèvres. Il était sûrement retenu ailleurs. Il était proche de la Sauveuse, du moins c'était ce qu'elle en avait déduit en l'écoutant lui raconter leurs faits d'armes à Neverland, alors elle avait sûrement eu besoin d'un coup de main et il avait accepté. Dans ce cas si Hook avait davantage de retard, elle pouvait aussi bien l'attendre assise.

Quinze heures sonna à l'horloge et Erynn, installée en tailleur sur un des canapés douillets de son salon devant un épisode de Bob l'Eponge, se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas normal, elle en était persuadée. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, choisissant de suivre la voix de la raison plutôt que de suivre son instinct, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le sofa, un coussin serré contre la poitrine.

Lorsque finalement dix-sept heures arriva, Erynn bondit de son sofa pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Tout son buffet était froid, les feuilletés étaient retombés, les glaçages avaient coulés. Tout ce travail pour rien, ça lui brisait le cœur. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui l'amenait dans la cuisine. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le seul téléphone de la maison, et prit une profonde et lente inspiration ; elle allait devoir faire quelque chose qu'elle appréhendait plus que tout, c'est-à-dire prendre contact avec le monde extérieur. Son cœur battait la chamade sous le coup de l'angoisse et elle sentait venir la crise de spasmophilie. Pourtant, c'était nécessaire.

Elle composa l'un des cinq seuls numéros de son carnet d'adresse, celui du bureau du sheriff, et patienta en tentant de se tenir tranquille. Après trois sonneries, on répondit :

- Bureau du sheriff, David Nolan à l'appareil, fit une voix masculine agréable mais légèrement angoissée.

- Bon-Bonjour, balbutia Erynn, la gorge serrée.

- Bonjour, fit son interlocuteur qui, ayant sûrement senti son stress, se voulait rassurant. Qui est à l'appareil ?

Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration et, _presque_ sereine, répondit :

- Erynn Salander. Je vous appelle au sujet d'un ami.

- Okay, votre ami a des ennuis ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça que je vous appelle. Je devais le voir et il n'est pas venu, donc je suis un peu inquiète.

Erynn fut surprise de sa si longue phrase, elle ne s'attendait pas à parler avec autant de fluidité avec un inconnu. Il fallait dire aussi que la patience d'or de ce David Nolan aidait beaucoup.

- D'accord, comment s'appelle votre ami ?

- C'est le capitaine Hook.

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté du fil. Nul doute que ça avait dû surprendre son interlocuteur. Puis, finalement :

- Le capitaine est en état d'arrestation.

Ce fut au tour d'Erynn de rester cois. Hook ? Arrêté ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle finalement.

- C'est confidentiel, mademoiselle.

- S'il vous plait ! Je suis certaine que quoi qu'il ait fait, ce n'est pas suffisamment grave pour qu'il soit écroué, si ? A moins qu'il y ait une loi qui condamne la piraterie sans délai de prescription ?

David Nolan poussa un long soupir avant de finalement expliquer :

- Ecoutez, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que c'est en fait très grave. Il a été enfermé le temps que nous tirions la situation au clair.

- Merci.

Et sans attendre davantage de précisions, Erynn raccrocha. Hook avait de 'très graves' ennuis. Sa première réaction était de se précipiter au bureau du sheriff, même si pour cela elle devait aller _dehors_. Tentant de ne pas trop penser à son agoraphobie, la jeune femme se saisit de sa poêle à frire fétiche puis récupéra son manteau et une paire de baskets dans le dressing de l'entrée. Une fois couverte et chaussée – _Quel inconfort !_ – Erynn ouvrit la porte à la volée et courut à travers la cour de rosiers jusqu'à l'arche de briques à l'entrée de la propriété. Elle allait passer la frontière de son domaine pour entrer dans le Monde Extérieur, bien décidée à retrouver son ami et lui apporter son aide, mais sitôt qu'elle eut fait un pas hors de la limite, ses jambes se mirent à trembler de façon incontrôlable, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Elle recula aussitôt, s'agrippant à un des piliers de l'arche comme un naufragé à une bouée. Ses jambes flageolaient tellement qu'elles finirent par se dérober sous son poids et elle se retrouva sur les fesses.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, bien qu'elle soit à l'arrêt. L'angoisse était monté en elle si subitement qu'elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue, persuadée qu'elle était qu'elle parviendrait à aller dehors. Et la voilà en pleine crise, parvenant à peine à se calmer suffisamment pour reprendre son souffle ; cette affreuse sensation que sa poitrine se resserrait sur ses organes, l'empêchant de respirer ou de déglutir, allait même jusqu'à lui donner envie de vomir. Sa frustration et sa colère étaient telles qu'un flot de larmes inonda son visage. Elle voulait être capable de sortir de cette confortable prison dans laquelle elle se complaisait jusque-là car elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui comptait et qui avait besoin de son aide. N'était-ce pas la raison première pour laquelle Hook était venu à elle ?

Et la voilà, lamentable, se raccrochant de toutes ses forces à cette captivité qu'elle abhorrait alors qu'elle rêvait de liberté. Sa seule entrave, c'était elle-même.

Erynn resta là, assise sur la terre du petit sentier et adossée au pilier de l'arche pendant deux longues heures, ruminant son incapacité à surpasser sa peur. Regina avait vraiment fait du bon boulot ! Elle était parvenue à la terroriser au point que, même maintenant que la malédiction était levée et qu'elle avait récupéré ses souvenirs, la petite brune en restait traumatisée. La journée touchait à sa fin, le soleil se couchait, et Erynn avait depuis un moment déjà retrouvé son calme. Elle pouvait déjà voir l'astre se glisser derrière les grands arbres de la forêt qui entouraient la Maison au Noisetier, jetant de longues ombres sur la demeure. La seule partie qui était encore éclairée par les rayons dorés, c'était la tour. Haute, fière et froide malgré la lumière chatoyante. Cette même tour dans laquelle la jeune femme avait grandi, à l'écart de tous, et que Regina avait amenée à Storybrooke pour lui rappeler d'où elle venait.

Cette tour avait été son sanctuaire. Là où elle s'était sentie en sécurité, protégée des personnes qui pourraient vouloir s'en prendre à elle, mais également le symbole de pénibles années de solitude. En voyant sa pointe illuminée par le couchant se dresser dans la pénombre qui s'installait, on ne pouvait pas la manquer. Comme un énorme pense-bête qui lui rappelait combien elle avait souhaité s'en libérer, partir à l'aventure, vivre sa vie.

Un déclic se fit en Erynn, qui se redressa presque aussitôt : la peur l'avait-elle donc tant engourdie qu'elle en avait oublié à quel point elle souhaitait cette liberté ? Non ! Elle était sagement restée assise à sa fenêtre, attendant que sa vie commence, et aujourd'hui était l'occasion rêvée pour débuter l'aventure ! Forte de cette résolution, Erynn se releva en s'appuyant à l'arche. Hook avait besoin d'un coup de main, qu'elle puisse vraiment l'aider où juste l'assister, elle pouvait être à ses côtés et il était hors de question que la crainte l'empêche d'être une bonne amie !

La jeune femme s'écarta de l'arche comme s'il s'agissait d'un insecte repoussant ou d'une plante vénéneuse, puis prit une profonde inspiration. Elle pouvait le faire, rien ne la retenait prisonnière ici si ce n'était elle-même. Et il était hors de question qu'elle continue à passer à côté de sa vie plus longtemps. Erynn serra les poings avec détermination, et fit un pas en avant à la manière de Neal Armstrong, comme si le Monde Extérieur était sa 'Lune' : un petit pas pour l'humanité, un grand pas pour Erynn Salander. Une fois passé le seuil, la jeune femme soupira ; elle y était arrivée ! Avec un sourire fier et assuré, elle fit le second, puis le troisième, et continua ainsi jusqu'à en oublier de les compter, chacun plus facile et plus sûr que le précédent.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, l'arche de briques rouges était déjà à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres, et maintenant qu'elle avait franchi le pas elle était bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout. Elle en avait trouvé le courage.

Quand elle arriva enfin en ville après deux petites heures de marche, la nuit était pleinement tombée et la pluie avait commencé à tomber. Erynn se félicita donc d'avoir choisi un par-dessus muni d'une capuche. Elle avait les jambes fatiguées mais elle n'avait rien perdu de sa motivation ; cela faisait tout de même bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant marché. Le visage enfoui sous son capuchon, elle s'aida des quelques panneaux directionnels pour s'orienter. Sur la route elle était notamment passée devant l'école, le couvent, le Diner et le Bed & Breakfast de Granny dont Rumple lui avait tant parlé, ainsi que devant la bibliothèque dont se chargeait Belle. Erynn avait aussi croisé quelques personnes en chemin, mais elle n'avait pas trop paniqué, bien dissimulée qu'elle était dans la nuit pluvieuse et mal éclairée, son visage enfoui sous sa capuche. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas les badauds de lui adresser des regards amusés ou intrigués : qui se baladerait en pleine rue avec un poêle à la main ? Sûrement une folle, ou une psychopathe. Erynn repensa distraitement à cette vidéo virale du meurtre à la petite cuillère – elle, elle avait une poêle.

Finalement, elle arriva à l'entrée du bureau du sheriff. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, alors elle décida d'entrer. Elle dut monter à l'étage pour accéder au bureau principal, sans rencontrer personne d'autre sur son chemin. Elle se faufila en douceur entre les lourdes portes battantes, espérant qu'aucun bruit ni grincement ne révèlerait sa présence. Tout était silencieux et les lumières étaient toutes éteintes à l'exception d'une lampe de bureau. Malgré le manque l'éclairage, Erynn parvint tout de même à apercevoir la silhouette familière du capitaine Hook, assit sur la couchette de sa cellule, tête basse, une flasque à la main.

- En train de cuver ton rhum, pirate ? lança-t-elle avec une grosse voix qu'elle espérait suffisamment forte et convaincante pour la faire passer pour un vieux matelot.

Dans la pénombre, elle aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu sursauter avant de se tourner vers elle. Il se leva d'un bond, en croyant à peine ses yeux.

- Erynn ?

- C'est moi ! s'exclama-t-elle, joyeuse, en rabattant sa capuche.

Elle trottina avec entrain jusqu'aux barreaux.

- Comment tu es venue ?

- A pieds, répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Je voulais plutôt savoir par quel miracle tu avais quitté ta chère maison pour venir jusqu'ici…

- Je n'allais pas te laisser moisir là tout seul.

Une expression passa brièvement sur le visage de Hook : un mélange d'étonnement et de satisfaction.

- Donc, tu es venue pour moi ?

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans cette cellule ? railla-t-elle, moqueuse. J'espère que tu es content, ça m'a demandé un effort presque surhumain !

- Je suis comblé, affirma-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Décidément, ce pirate… Il aimait qu'on lui jette des fleurs. Enfin, Erynn devait admettre que si ça n'avait pas été pour lui, elle serait encore chez elle, vautrée dans son canapé à regarder Nickelodeon. La jeune femme sentit cependant ses oreilles chauffer légèrement elle rougissait un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps, et toujours en pensant à un certain capitaine. En même temps, c'était un homme séduisant qui n'avait qu'à taper dans une poubelle pour trouver une dizaine de prétendantes, n'importe quelle femme rougirait devant ses sourires enjôleurs. Erynn se mordit la lèvre en se disant qu'elle n'avait probablement aucune chance d'attirer son attention en tant que femme, elle qui était tout sauf féminine.

Balayant ces pensées de son esprit, elle demanda :

- Alors, pourquoi tu es ici ?

- Je suis-

Mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un groupe de personnes qui allumèrent les lumières en entrant dans la pièce. La brunette fit volte-face, surprise. Face à elle se tenait une magnifique jeune femme blonde, la trentaine environ, une expression sévère sur son visage aux traits doux et fins. L'étoile de sheriff à sa ceinture permit à Erynn de l'identifier comme étant Emma Swan, la Sauveuse. A sa droite un bel homme, grand, les cheveux châtain, et à l'allure fière. A en juger par l'air de famille, elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait du père d'Emma, le prince Charmant, aussi connu sous le nom de David Nolan. Et enfin, à la gauche d'Emma, une personne qu'Erynn ne connaissait que trop bien : le reine Regina.

Et là, tout son travail sur la confiance en soi s'évapora comme neige au soleil. Elle recula jusqu'à se retrouvé dos au mur – ou plutôt dos aux barreaux – sa poêle serrée contre sa poitrine comme pour s'en faire un plastron.

Un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, la Méchante Reine lança :

- Tiens, te voilà finalement sortie de ton trou ! Ma chère Raiponce…


	6. Interlude - La Cage Dorée

**Notes : **Comme dit l'expression, "It's been ages !". Oui je sais, je me suis laissée aller, désolée. En plus ce chapitre était genre écrit depuis des semaines ! Mais j'avais juste pas le temps de l'éditer pour le publier. Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout, n'oubliez pas ma petite review !

* * *

Le soleil du matin se levait sur le palais royal, se faufilant entre les rideaux d'organza pourpres et mauves qui habillaient les larges et nombreuses baies vitrées de la suite princière. Les éclats de lumière finirent par tirer de son sommeil la petite princesse qui occupait la chambre. Baillant à s'en démettre la mâchoire, elle frotta ses yeux ensommeillés puis cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour les accoutumer à la clarté.

En prêtant l'oreille, la fillette pouvait déjà entendre le pépiement des oiseaux dans le parc et plus loin, le cœur de la cité qui s'activait déjà. Les chevaux qui hennissaient, les crieurs du marché qui interpelaient les badauds, les enfants qui jouaient… Comme elle aurait aimé les rejoindre… Mais jamais ses parents ne la laisseraient quitter le palais, ne fusse qu'un instant. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, peut-être était-ce dû à cette énorme tiare qu'on lui posait parfois sur la tête. Cependant, si elle avait le choix, la petite Raiponce aurait aimé être comme tous les autres enfants.

En jetant un œil à son réveil, la petite princesse s'aperçut qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle s'apprête pour sa première leçon de la journée. Elle se tira du lit, fit un brin de toilette dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, puis enfila la toilette que lui avait préparée sa nourrice. A peine eut-elle chaussé sa seconde pantoufle que ladite gouvernante entra dans la chambre.

- Raiponce, tu es déjà prête, constata la matrone Gothel, satisfaite.

Gothel était grande et fine, sa chevelure d'épaisses boucles noires encadrant un visage ovale aux yeux d'onyx. Une très belle femme. C'était aussi une personne très attentionnée mais surtout très ferme dans l'éducation qu'elle donnait à la petite fille. La reine, qui participait activement à la régence du pays aux côtés de son époux, n'avait plus tellement de temps libre à accorder à sa fille dans la journée, pour le plus grand regret de cette dernière. D'où la présence de Gothel, qui depuis maintenant trois mois, assistait la jeune héritière dans toutes ses activités quotidiennes, du réveil au souper.

- Bonjour mère Gothel, l'accueillit la fillette, avec un large sourire.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est leçon de lecture. J'espère que vous avez bien étudié votre vocabulaire, ou le professeur de Lettres ne sera pas ravi.

- Oui, j'ai bien travaillé. Mère m'a bien aidée hier soir.

La remarque sembla déplaire à Gothel, qui afficha une expression amère. Raiponce avait déjà remarqué ce genre de réaction chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait le temps qu'elle passait auprès de sa maman. Sa nourrice se ressaisit cependant assez vite pour afficher de nouveau un sourire tendre.

- Avant de t'emmener petit-déjeuner, je vais te coiffer les cheveux, proposa-t-elle.

- D'accord ! s'enthousiasma la jeune princesse, enjouée.

Raiponce aimait qu'on s'occupe de sa chevelure, qui pousser plus vite que la normale, elle en avait conscience. C'était un moment privilégié qu'elle partageait le soir avec sa mère, et le matin avec sa gouvernante. Elle tendit donc elle-même sa brosse à Gothel avant de s'installer sagement sur le tabouret de sa coiffeuse. La nourrice tira une chaise afin de s'asseoir aux côtés de sa protégée, et commença à brosser en douceur la tignasse blonde. La longue chevelure de la princesse était d'une splendeur bien connue à travers les royaumes, si bien que chaque fois qu'une délégation était envoyée au royaume de Coronna, les ambassadeurs réclamaient à rencontrer la petite princesse pour pouvoir admirer la beauté de ses longs cheveux blonds. Résultat, les tiroirs et autres coffrets de la coiffeuse de Raiponce débordaient littéralement de rubans de soie, de barrettes d'or, et de ferrets sertis de joyaux. Cependant, celle que ses parents surnommaient souvent « la petite chipie » préférait encore avoir les cheveux détachés.

- Je suis certaine qu'ils ont encore poussés depuis la dernière fois que nous les avons mesurés, fit remarquer Gothel.

- Trop bien ! s'exclama la petite en levant les bras en l'air, en signe de victoire.

- Raiponce ! la gourmanda la gouvernante. Pas de langage familier, s'il te plait, ce n'est vraiment pas gracieux dans la bouche d'une princesse. Pas plus que ce comportement de garçon manqué ! Un peu de tenue !

- Oui, Gothel, soupira la blondinette en se redressant, frustrée mais résignée.

- A t'entendre on dirait que ça te fait plaisir que tes cheveux trainent par terre, remarqua la jeune femme qui en était déjà aux pointes.

La fillette haussa les épaules.

- Je voudrais avoir les plus longs cheveux du monde, expliqua-t-elle.

- Quelque chose me dit que c'est déjà le cas, avec leurs deux mètres et quelque.

Conformément aux demandes du roi, qui ne supportait pas que la chevelure de sa fille serpente derrière elle au risque de s'abîmer, Gothel les coiffa en une épaisse tresse, ornée çà et là de pinces et de bijoux en forme de petites fleurs. Après un long moment de silence tranquille, Gothel demanda :

- Tu ne voudrais pas sortir un peu du château ?

Raiponce fit des yeux ronds, surprise. Evidemment qu'elle le voulait ! Mais en avait-elle seulement le droit ?

- Père et mère ne voudront jamais, remarqua-t-elle.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligées de le leur dire, souffla Gothel près de son oreille.

La princesse et sa nourrice avait attendu que le cours de lecture soit fini pour s'éclipser du palais, afin que le professeur de Lettres ne donne pas l'alerte. Effectivement, après sa matinée d'étude, Raiponce n'avait que des activités manuelles prévues avec Gothel, telles que la couture, le tricot, la peinture, ou le jardinage. Personne ne s'était donc aperçu de leur disparition lorsqu'elles se s'étaient faufilées dehors après le déjeuner.

Une fois dehors, elles avaient passé ce qui était sans aucun doute aux yeux de l'héritière royale la plus belle journée de sa vie. Sa chevelure blonde avait été soigneusement attachée et camouflée sous un manteau à capuche pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ensemble, elles avaient commencé par faire un tour au marché, se régalant de quelques fruits frais et de pain tout chaud. Puis, elles étaient descendues aux quais qui bordaient toute la partie sud du rocher de Coronna, où Raiponce avait rencontré d'autres enfants et joué un peu avec eux : saut à la corde, jeu du Chat, dessin à la craie à même le sol… Enfin, lorsque le soleil avait commencé à décliner, Gothel avait emmené la princesse au jardin des fleurs, à l'entrée de la ville.

Cela faisait une petite demi-heure qu'elles y étaient, la fillette cueillant joyeusement des fleurs pour confectionner un bouquet tandis que Gothel l'observait en silence : elle était sienne.

Cette enfant avait en elle quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Quelque chose que le roi lui avait volé. La Fleur d'Or, née d'une larme du soleil, source inépuisable et rarissime d'une puissante magie, sommeillait en elle. Quel gâchis. Et maintenant que la Fleur d'Or et Raiponce ne faisaient plus qu'un, même en la lui arrachant du corps comme on arrache un cœur, Gothel ne pourrait plus rien en tirer. A présent, la Fleur était entrée en résonance avec la fillette et celle-ci était dès lors devenue la seule capable d'en utiliser les propriétés. Quelles _autres_ solutions restaient-il donc à la sorcière ? Aucune à part celle qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre en application.

Pile à l'instant où Gothel prenait sa résolution, la princesse revint vers elle, toujours aussi guillerette et rayonnante qu'à son habitude.

- Regardez ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Quel beau bouquet, constata la gouvernante.

- Il est suffisamment gros pour mère et vous, fit la petite blonde en séparant l'énorme bouquet en deux plus petits de taille à peu près égale.

Elle en tendit un à sa nourrice, un large sourire aux lèvres. Celle-ci le saisit et huma son parfum.

- Merci Raiponce, il sent très bon.

- Mère m'a appris que pour qu'un bouquet soit harmonieux, il ne fallait pas seulement assortir les couleurs mais aussi les senteurs.

Encore une fois, la fillette remarqua cette expression agacée et hostile sur le visage de la matrone, comme chaque fois qu'elle parlait avec tendresse de sa mère.

- Vous ne l'aimez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui donc ?

- Ma mère, la reine.

La petite avait posé sa question avec un naturel déconcertant ; elle était si candide et confiante qu'elle ne voyait jamais le mal à demander les choses franchement. En revanche Gothel, elle était sérieusement ébranlée par la clairvoyance de cette fillette d'à peine six ans. Finalement la sorcière se ressaisit et répondit avec une conviction feinte :

- Raiponce, je ne déteste pas la reine. Simplement, je désapprouve qu'elle et le roi t'enferment de la sorte. Tu es une petite fille exceptionnelle, avec des dons exceptionnels. Tu mérites une vie exceptionnelle.

Les iris émeraude s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Moi ? Je suis exceptionnelle ?

- Bien sûre, ma chérie ! Pourquoi crois-tu que tous les royaumes envoient des gens pour te rencontrer, et qu'on t'envoie autant de cadeaux ? Il y a en toi une puissante magie, et en apprenant à l'utiliser tu pourrais faire de grandes choses comme guérir les malades, apaiser les esprits, protéger le royaume de ses ennemies… Mais tes parents se montrent trop égoïstes. Ils veulent te garder pour eux seuls, t'enfermer, t'empêcher de faire toutes ces belles choses.

Gothel avait-elle raison ? Etait-elle destinée à faire toutes ces choses importantes ? Raiponce était troublée ; il lui avait pourtant toujours semblé que ses parents régnaient avec sagesse. Et ils l'aimaient tellement…

- Ils veulent me protéger, répondit Raiponce, troublée.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Tu as remarqué toi aussi qu'ils t'accordent de moins en moins de temps. Seuls les parents qui aiment leurs enfants veulent les protéger. Or de toute évidence, ils ne t'aiment plus autant. Moi je t'aime, Raiponce, et je suis prête à tout pour que tu sois libre.

- Mes parents… ne m'aiment plus ? s'enquit la fillette, perdue, les larmes perlant déjà aux coins de ses yeux.

Gothel prit un air faussement attristé.

- Je sais, c'est douloureux. Ton petit cœur doit tellement souffrir. Mais penses-tu qu'il en soit autrement ? S'ils t'aimaient sincèrement, ils passeraient plus de temps avec toi, et t'aideraient à devenir la plus grande magicienne qui soit ! Ils ne te gardent à leurs côtés que parce qu'ils ont besoin d'une héritière. Tu sais que ta mère ne peut pas avoir d'autres enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues roses de Raiponce, jusqu'à rapidement devenir des pleurs à torrent.

- Oh, ma chère petite princesse, fit Gothel, en la prenant dans ses bras d'un geste qui se voulait réconfortant mais qui n'était que pure manipulation.

Elle attendit quelques instants que le chagrin s'apaise avant de dire :

- Viens avec moi, Raiponce. Je t'emmène loin de ces gens qui te retiennent prisonnière.

La petite renifla un grand coup, essuyant d'un revers de manches ses joues encore humides.

- Je veux retourner au palais, et parler à père et mère. Je suis sûre qu'ils ne sont pas si égoïstes que ça. Peut-être que si on leur explique ensemble, vous et moi, alors ils –

- Tu n'as rien compris, petite idiote ! s'écria Gothel, perdant soudain toute patience.

Surprise, voir même terrorisée, l'enfant recula d'un bond, mais fut retenue par le bras par la poigne de fer de sa nourrice. Pourquoi mère Gothel, pourtant toujours si gentille avec elle, se mettait-elle soudain à crier ? Elle se sentait perdue, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, et de nouvelles larmes se mirent à rouler avec abondance sur son visage. Toutes ces pleurnicheries n'aidèrent pas la matrone à retrouver son calme, bien au contraire. Plus énervée et nerveuse que jamais, elle s'exclama encore :

- Ça suffit ! Viens avec moi !

L'ordre donné avec tant de colère déclencha une véritable crise d'hystérie chez Raiponce.

- Non ! Non ! hurlait-elle, commençant à attirer les regards des quelques passants qui arpentaient les chemins du parc à cette heure avancée de la fin de journée.

Gothel, qui ne voulait pas risquer de voir lui glisser des mains cette occasion rêvée de s'approprier la Fleur d'Or, plaqua violemment sa main sur la bouche de la fillette, et lui gronda d'un ton menaçant :

- Si tu ne te tais pas, je vais devoir te faire du mal.

Terrifiée, Raiponce hoqueta en silence, tentant de ravaler ses sanglots. Mais sitôt qu'elle se fut tût, la nourrice camoufla son visage sous la grande capuche de sa cape, et l'attrapa comme un sac à patate avant de se mettre à courir en direction des portes de la ville. En ces temps de paix, aucun garde ne veillait le pont, elle avait donc toutes ses chances de réussir. Aussitôt sortie du jardin des fleurs, la sorcière se précipita dans les rues jusqu'à déboucher dans l'artère principale qui menait à la grande arche qui ouvrait sur le pont. Quelques instants après, elle passait la porte et courait sur la grande passerelle de pierres blanches qui reliait le rocher de Coronna au continent.

- Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de me voler ! la prévint une voix claironnante qu'elle n'avait entendue qu'une fois dans sa vie.

La stoppant net dans sa course et faisant obstacle à sa fuite, Rumplestiltskin apparut devant elle dans un nuage de brume violette. Entièrement vêtu de cuir noir, à l'exception d'un galant veston de velours écarlate, le Ténébreux lui souriait. Mais ce rictus était bien loin d'être sympathique ; il était dangereux. Gothel frissonna de frayeur et ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière.

- Te-Te voler ? Je n'oserais pas, balbutia-t-elle.

- Pourtant tu as dans les mains quelque chose qui m'appartient, ma chère.

Il fallut un instant à l'esprit de la sorcière pour assimiler les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre, puis elle réalisa enfin de quoi il parlait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Raiponce ne t'appartient pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur la fillette qui sanglotait en silence.

- Oh que si ! ricana Rumplestiltskin en esquissant quelques pas de danse en sautillant. Et ce, depuis sa naissance. C'est l'accord que j'ai passé avec le roi en échange d'un moyen de sauver son épouse. Comment crois-tu qu'il ait entendu parler de la Fleur d'Or ?

- Mais c'est _ma _Fleur ! s'écria Gothel, furieuse.

- _C'était _! la corrigea aussitôt le Ténébreux. La reine a bu son essence, qui a choisi comme réceptacle final l'enveloppe charnelle de l'innocent bébé qu'elle portait. Donc techniquement, elle est à Raiponce. Raiponce appartenait à ses parents, qui ont accepté de me la céder. Donc le tout – il dessina un cercle invisible avec son index pour illustrer ses dires – m'appartient.

Il jubilait tandis que l'esprit de Gothel tournait à toute vitesse pour analyser la situation. Et lorsque la conclusion la frappa de plein fouet :

- Tu avais tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais que la Fleur choisirait l'enfant, c'est pourquoi tu l'as réclamée comme compensation pour l'aide que tu as apportée au roi.

- Ma plus belle transaction ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Lors de leur précédente et unique rencontre, le Ténébreux lui avait fait une forte impression : sur ce champ de bataille, mettant fin à la guerre contre les ogres par sa seule présence. Elle savait donc qu'il valait mieux ne rien tenter contre lui. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résigner à abandonner si facilement ce pourquoi elle était venue à Coronna. Peut-être qu'un coup de bluff suffirait à le faire hésiter ?

- Je ne te la donnerais pas ! cracha Gothel, jouant la carte de la bravoure.

Rumplestiltskin se raidit, tout à fait sérieux à présent. Il fit un pas vers elle, ses yeux sombres et reptiliens brillant d'un éclat de colère, et dit d'un ton froid où vibrait la menace :

- Alors je la récupèrerais sur ton cadavre.

Raiponce n'avait pas vu grand-chose de ce qui était arrivé après que Gothel ait été arrêtée aux portes de la ville par cet homme à l'allure étrange. Tout avait été assez vite : après quelques paroles échangées dont elle n'avait pas perdu une miette, et un unique sort lancé contre sa nourrice, elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras de son sauveur. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment l'appeler ainsi après ce qu'il avait dit ? Toujours dans ses bras tandis qu'il arpentait les couloirs du palais en direction du bureau du roi, elle jeta un œil hésitant à l'homme à la peau écailleuse et demanda d'une petite voix timide :

- C'est vrai que je vous appartiens ?

- En quelque sorte, oui, répondit-il d'une voix chantante avec un sourire satisfait.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que mes parents ne m'aiment pas ? enchaina-t-elle aussitôt, la voix tremblotant encore de chagrin.

L'homme la regarda du coin de l'œil et Raiponce crut y voir une lueur de peine. Il y eut un instant de silence avant qu'il se décide à répondre :

- Je suis certain qu'ils t'adorent. Ton père a tout fait pour vous sauver ta mère et toi, y compris pactiser avec moi. Ce qui, je peux te l'assurer, n'est pas une moindre chose.

La fillette hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, heureuse et rassurée que quelqu'un soit du même avis qu'elle. Ses parents l'aimaient bel et bien. Elle posa une nouvelle question.

- Pourquoi 'en quelque sorte' ?

L'homme à la peau de crocodile eut un petit rire amusé.

- Parce que vois-tu, ma chère, je suis un scientifique. Enfin, je vois la magie comme une science en tout cas, et je ne passe jamais à côté d'une occasion de faire une expérience. Et de toutes, tu es jusqu'à présent ma plus belle réussite.

Raiponce n'était pas sûre d'apprécier la comparaison, mais elle n'y prêta pas davantage d'attention, trop fatiguée qu'elle était après une journée pareille. En arrivant dans le couloir qui menait aux bureaux du roi et de ses conseillers, l'homme passa devant des gardes en faction, qui murmurèrent sur son passage sans pour autant l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Visiblement, il était connu et, à défaut d'être apprécié, considéré comme un allié. La princesse repensa à la réaction de crainte et de mépris que Gothel avait eu lorsqu'il était apparu : tout le monde réagissait-il de façon aussi radicale à son contact ? Pourtant, il ne lui semblait pas être un mauvais homme. Il lui avait porté secours après tout alors, bien qu'il l'ait traitée « d'expérience » par la suite, elle n'était pas effrayée.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

L'homme tourna la tête vers elle, la regardant avec étonnement, comme s'il n'était pas habitué à recevoir un peu de gratitude. Il ne répondit rien, mais Raiponce l'entendit clairement glousser.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bureau du roi et sans même s'annoncer, l'homme poussa la porte.

- Qui est-ce qui- C'est vous ? s'étonna le père de la princesse.

- Que faites-vous avec ma fille dans les bras ? s'exclama la reine.

- Ce n'est pas tellement ce qui devrait vous inquiéter, votre majesté. Vous n'auriez jamais dû la laisser seule avec Gothel. Ou avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs ! Ignorez-vous donc à quel point cette enfant est précieuse ?

L'homme-crocodile avait dit cela sur un ton enjoué et en même temps acerbe, ce qui terrifiait le couple royal.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Gothel ? demanda finalement la reine, en s'approchant, les bras tendus, pour récupérer la fillette.

- Cette charmante nounou était en réalité une sorcière particulièrement avide, qui voulait enlever Raiponce et user de la magie qui sommeille en elle. Mais comme tout le monde le sait, on ne vole _pas_ Rumplestiltskin.

Une fois dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de sa mère, la petite tête blonde se tourna vers ce Rumple-machin-chose avec un large sourire reconnaissant, avant d'enfouir son visage contre la poitrine familière.

- C'est fini, ma chérie, lui assura la reine en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Le roi passa ses bras protecteurs autour de sa famille et ajouta :

- Plus personne ne t'arrachera à nous.

- Ca, si j'étais vous, je n'en serais pas si sûr ! chantonna Rumple, presque moqueur.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? gronda l'autre.

- Voyez-vous, j'ai récemment acquis le précieux don de voyance. Beaucoup continueront de vouloir s'approprier la puissance de la Fleur d'Or. Je peux même déjà vous assurer que votre fille vous sera un jour enlevée par le plus fourbe des brigands. Mais même sans voir l'avenir, il suffit d'un peu de bon sens : la Fleur d'Or est si rare que tous les sorciers et magiciens de ce monde tenteront tôt ou tard de se l'approprier.

- Comment empêcher cela ? s'enquit la reine, à la voix déjà enrouée par l'angoisse et le chagrin.

- Il doit y avoir un moyen ! Dites-moi lequel ! commanda son époux, d'une voix autoritaire qui ne fit cependant pas trembler l'homme à la peau d'écaille.

- Il n'y en a aucun ! s'extasia celui-ci en éclatant de rire. Autant enfermer la princesse au sommet de la plus haute tour, sans aucune porte pour y entrer ou en sortir ! ajouta-t-il avec humour.

Accablée par la simple hypothèse qu'on lui enlève de nouveau son précieux petit amour, la reine resserra son étreinte, les larmes aux yeux. Le roi lui, restait stoïque, ses yeux foudroyant son indésirable invité, qui soutenait son regard.

- Faisons cela.

La reine tressaillit. Rumplestiltskin lui-même eut un sursaut de surprise avant de se ressaisir.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Valet ! appela le souverain.

Un homme en tenue officielle apparut presque aussitôt dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Votre majesté ?

- Trouvez un architecte et des cartes du royaume !

- Bien, votre majesté.

Et le valet disparut aussi sec pour exécuter ses ordres. Serrant toujours Raiponce dans ses bras, la reine s'approcha de lui, anxieuse.

- Mon chéri, vous ne comptez pas-

- Il le faut ! la coupa-t-il. On construira la plus haute tour du royaume, dans un endroit caché, et c'est vous, Rumplestiltskin, qui devrait la rendre inaccessible à quiconque !

- Hohoho ! Et pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?

- Car c'est votre rôle. Ce même rôle que vous avez réclamé en échange de l'endroit où nous trouverions la Fleur d'Or. Le rôle de parrain !

Tout allait trop vite pour la pauvre petite Raiponce qui avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se jouait dans cette pièce. On allait l'enfermer ? Son père voulait la mettre dans une tour où personne ne pourrait jamais entrer ? Elle y serait prisonnière ! Gothel avait donc raison ?! Des larmes incontrôlables et silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues et personne ne parut s'en apercevoir. Après un instant de silence que la princesse vécut comme une éternité, Rumple dit avec un sourire étrange :

- Je construirais cette tour pour vous. Une belle cage dorée pour la plus jolie des fleurs.


End file.
